


Galaxy Eyes

by Darker_Stars



Category: Bumblebee Movie - Fandom, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, 1987, Adventure, Autobots trying to learn to blend in, Bumblebee (Movie 2018), Crank up the Elton John and Roll Out, Cybertron, Dad Optimus Prime, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Its Optimus' first time on Earth and he don't understand shit, Knightverse Optimus has galaxy eyes and that definitely didn't inspire this whole fic, New York City, Optimus being a good dadly figure to his Guiding Star, Optimus being a idiot at times, Optimus learning about Earth, Other, Paternal Instinct, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Quest, San Francisco, Venus - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform, guiding star - Freeform, helper, niave Optimus Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Stars/pseuds/Darker_Stars
Summary: "They were incandescent, the bluest blue she'd ever seen. Her own eyes were the ocean blue of tropical seas, but the robot's were far more beautiful. A blue beyond planet Earth.Galaxy eyes.How could something with galaxies for vision ever be anything but pure?"☆☆☆Planet Earth is far from the Autobots' realm of experience. So when the Galaxy eyed leader himself Optimus Prime follows his word and arrives on Earth to seek out B-127, it quickly becomes apparent even he is out of his depth.Thankfully, flamboyant student Venus Jones is firmly at his side, willing to guide him through the trials of her world.☆Knightverse☆A self indulgent paternal Optimus Prime story set after the events of Bumblebee☆Contains Bumblebee movie spoilers (obviously!)©DarkerStars
Relationships: Optimus Prime & Female Human OC (Paternal), Optimus Prime & Original Female Character(s), Optimus Prime & Venus Jones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Optimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what happened when the great Optimus Prime arrived on Earth in search of B-127?
> 
> Let's just say, Earth was not what he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "GALAXY EYES"
> 
> A Paternal Optimus Prime Story 
> 
> STARRING
> 
> Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime  
> "The Galaxy Eyed Leader"
> 
> Perrie Edwards as Venus Jones  
> "The Guiding Star"
> 
> Hailee Steinfeld as Charlie Watson  
> "The Daring Mechanic"
> 
> Dylan O'Brien as Bumblebee  
> "The Musical Scout"
> 
> Jesy Nelson as Jupiter Jones  
> "The Bodacious Sister"
> 
> William Moseley as Ben Knight  
> "The Courageous Gentleman"
> 
> John Cena as Jack Burns  
> "The Changed Soldier"
> 
> Naomi Watts as Susan Jones  
> "The Overbearing Mother"
> 
> Iwan Rheon as Jedd Dyer  
> "The Deadweight Father"
> 
> Angela Bassett as Shatter  
> "The Deadly Strategist"
> 
> Frank Welker as Megatron  
> "The Cataclysmic Tyrant"
> 
> Steve Blum as Starscream  
> "The Scheming Seeker"
> 
> ☆☆☆
> 
> This book has been edited upon the publishing of chapter 5 to change the lead female's name from Star to Venus. If by any chance I missed a change anywhere please do say ;)

_"_ _Even a well lit place, can hide salvation_  
_A_ _map to a one man maze that never sees the sun_

_Where the lost are the heroes_  
_And the thieves are left to drown_  
_But everyone knows by now_  
_Fairy tales are not found."_  
_(It Has Begun - Starset)_

☆

Planet Earth was a lot different than what Optimus Prime had expected.

When he had scoured the known universe for a safe little planet where he and his Autobots could hide out, he'd seen the hologram image of the quiet little backwater planet and thought it would be a perfect setting for their people to regroup, rebuild, and plan their next move against their Decepticon enemies.

Transformers as a race knew little about distant worlds, especially ones as 'primitive' as the Earth. That was partially why Optimus had chosen it, because he didn't think there would be any life there that would be endangered by their mechanical war.

So when, as he promised B-127, followed to Earth and crashed landed and emerged to find himself having accidentally obliterated a farm barn with his arrival. He was shocked as his robotic form slowly stood tall over the rubble, to see a shining city situated by a river in the distance, it's lights shining against the backdrop as the sun started to set behind it, casting a iridescent golden glow over its metallic structures. Optimus could hardly believe his optics. It was so beautiful, so modern and so much more advanced than anything he had expected.

He slightly felt guilty of underestimating what was now clear to him. A planet of intelligent beings. Though he also felt guilty in an opposing way. Because he and his scout's arrival meant that these intelligent beings would now be in danger.

He knew that his scout would be aware of this civilisation. From what he saw, whoever they were they spanned far and wide. He hoped that B-127 had found a way to protect them, and perhaps ally himself with them. After all, Optimus had sent him there to protect the planet. It would be in their best interest to unite, before the Decepticons, and the rest of his Autobots arrived.

So in the spirit of friendship, Optimus Prime searched around the farm, hoping to apologise for damaging the owner's land and learn where he was in regard to location. He searched what seemed to be a home or base building, peering in through its tiny windows and calling out, but no life appeared to be home. Though after hearing a strange sort of 'bleet', Optimus found some little fluffy four legged creatures in the field that seemed rather spooked by his presence. They weren't responsive no matter how much he tried conversing with them, and so he deduced they were not the intelligent species that constructed that great city.

Optimus knew he wouldn't get any help there. Moving on would be a wise choice. He had to find his scout.

Spying an interesting looking vehicle parked by the small house, the Autobot leader decided that perhaps the inhabitants of Earth would be less timid around him if he appeared as something they were familiar with.

And so scanning the modest but adequate semi truck, Optimus stamped out the fire started in the grass by his crash landing, before he 'transformed and rolled out', as he would announce if he was rolling out with company.

He would soon have fellow good Cybertronians company, he silently hoped. Primes weren't supposed to be sentimental and wish for personal things, but he hoped he wouldn't be alone for too long. Yet more incentive to locate the scout he sent ahead.

Though Optimus knew that finding him would be no easy task. His scanner didn't have a wide enough range, and without the scout's landing coordinates he didn't know how far away he could be.

But he had one lead. The same lead that, unknown to him, the Decepticons Shatter and Dropkick had followed to locate B-127. Caused by the overcurious yellow Autobot deciding sticking his finger into an electrical socket was a smart idea.

The Energon Spike.

Luckily for Prime, Energon and electricity don't mix.

Optimus had intercepted the signals sent regarding it from the 'military', which he assumed was their version of an army. He couldn't get ahold of the spike's coordinates, but he had a location name: "Brighton Falls."

Of course, that name meant nothing to him. Right now he wasn't even sure where he was himself. So he drove onwards, in the hopes that he could find some direction, or someone that could assist him in his endeavour. Driving along the dirt roads, he couldn't help but admire how smooth the ride felt thanks to his new alternate mode.

These beings must be sophisticated indeed to have constructed such a wonderful vehicle, and such an incandescent city.

Perhaps the city would be a good place to start?

Yes! The beings there could direct him to "Brighton Falls". Who knew, perhaps when he arrived there, more intelligent beings would be waiting with B-127 to welcome him.

As Optimus drove for a while down the dusty country roads in the direction of civilisation, he passed some vehicles that left him curious. He attempted to greet them, believing that perhaps this is what the Earth's intelligent species must use to travel. None responded, and when he tried to drive alongside a couple, they for some reason sped away.

That left him somewhat confused. Did the Earthen truck mode not seem friendly enough?

Continuing on with his thoughts, Optimus was passing a field that housed a pond when his brakes screeched loudly, bringing him to an abrupt stop as he spotted something... Different.

Crouched by the pond, he spied a lone creature that stood bipedal like his kind, but this was much smaller and comprised of flesh like the small fluffy creatures from before. They too had 'fluff', but sleeker and only coming down from their head. It was long and beautiful gold. Optimus found himself intrigued by what appeared to be soft armour the creature was wearing. Bright red covering their chest, a lighter blue on the legs. Almost like his colourscheme, how strange. They seemed to be watching something by the water with curiosity.

Optimus was in awe. It was like nothing he'd ever seen, so colourful and... soft. Could this be one of the intelligent ones? Could they perhaps direct him?

The semi alternative mode rumbled closer and onto the field slowly, carefully as he didn't want to spook the colourful little being.

Coming to a stop just close enough that he wouldn't slide forward into the water body, he beeped his horn lightly to announce his presence.

"Excuse me?"

The horn got the creature's attention, they looked up sharply with what Optimus considered to be beautiful blue eyes to compliment that lovely gold on their head.

Good, he'd been noticed, and this one hadn't driven away. That must be a good start, right?

"I hoped that you could help me..." Prime explained slowly and honestly, watching her through his semi mode and hoping that they could understand him. From the transmission he'd intercepted he'd synthesised what he could of their language since he doubted they could speak Cybertronian.

The colourful creature seemed to frown, they stood up slowly as they stared uneasily over at him. Optimus internally winced. He'd unnerved them like those drivers.

"... Help you with what?" The creature asked after a moment, not daring to come closer to him but still watching intently.

So they could understand him, that was good.

Optimus worried they would run. They didn't look overly trusting of him at all. The truck mode was supposed to rectify that... Perhaps that was unnerving them?

"I do not mean you any harm." He expressed honestly, and deciding to try this more personally, Optimus transformed into his robotic mode, looking down at the now much littler being with friendly eyes and a tilt of his head.

"I hoped that you could direct me to a location called 'Brighton Falls' - -" He asked hopefully, but was then cut off as the creature let out a shaken scream, and before Optimus knew it they'd fallen backwards onto the ground. They weren't moving... Why weren't they moving?!

Eyes widened with panic, Prime worried that he'd just accidentally killed the little being he hoped would help him.

This is not how he hoped his arrival to Earth would go down.


	2. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Optimus, this is not how Venus expected her day to go.
> 
> But it soon becomes obvious to her the Autobot leader is out of his depth.

_"I'm still a believer_   
_Can nobody tame this raging heart_   
_Yeah, I'm still a dreamer_   
_I'm fighting my way up to the stars."_   
_(Believer - Lea Michelle)_

☆

Like Optimus, this was not how Venus Jones had expected her day to go.

Coming out of the city to the countryside for some time out had seemed like a perfectly lovely day trip idea. And it had been great! She'd taken a walk, ate a picnic, taken some pictures, fed some ducks, enjoyed the beginning of the sunset. Then been approached by a crimson red semi truck that definitely wasn't supposed to drive into a field like that. Have someone she couldn't see within ask her for directions...

Of course she'd been wary. She was a young woman alone in the countryside and suddenly a stranger in a truck approaches. Almost like the start of a horror film. Anybody sensible would be hesitant.

But then before she knew it, that truck was gone and a massive robot that looked straight from Hollywood was staring down at her asking for directions!

Within dragging moments she was on the floor. Her chest felt really, really tight. And the robot looked even bigger from down there.

What was she supposed to do?! What could she even do? This thing could squish her so easily, it looked at least as tall as a two story house. Why did it want directions?!

Venus' body seemed to think that staying still enough to look dead was a good survival instinct, and the girl was left wheezing breathlessly with wide, fearful eyes as she stared up at that creature hovering above her.

She watched it stare down back at her, and she swore it's 'eyes', assuming they were eyes - or cameras maybe - seemed almost concerned.

Her body refused to react and kept it's almost paralytic state even when the giant robot bent down and got onto one knee. Before its hands scooped her up like a little kid would scoop up an interesting little bug, holding her delicately.

Venus' breathing got even more wheezy as she felt herself get higher and higher from the ground, as the robot brought its hands to its chest like area. She assumed it was so it could see her better.

It appeared to be looking her over, she could see the white pupils of those massive eyes moving and examining her tiny form. It paused at seeing her chest. Because she was breathing erratically, her chest was rising and falling in a way anyone would be concerned about even if they didn't understand human anatomy.

It seemed to understand somewhat. Because, while still holding her carefully in one massive hand, the robot rose it's free one, and brought a large finger towards her. Her instinct told her to scream, but her wheezy chest refused that action. Venus' eyes followed the giant finger, as it rested carefully upon her chest. To her it felt like a weight still because of the size, pressure and its metal composition, but if it wanted to it would simply crush her by pushing harder...

Then she reliazed, meeting those massive eyes with her own. It must have noticed how unnaturally her chest was moving, and the wheezing perhaps. It was trying to make it stop.

Maybe this thing didn't want to hurt her?... Surely it would have by now. It could have easily ran her over before, or crushed her so easily underfoot or in its hand now. But instead it was trying to help her.

Venus met the robot's eyes, and any thoughts about it's possible dark intentions faded as she stared into those endless masses of cyan. They were incandescent, the bluest blue she'd ever seen. Her own eyes were the ocean blue of tropical seas, but the robot's were far more beautiful. A blue beyond planet Earth. It was like staring into vast galaxies, a million million stars shining with swirling light and life and beauty and somehow all that beauty and light was captured and made up into those two eyes staring right back at her.

Galaxy eyes.

How could something with galaxies for vision ever be anything but pure?

The sight of such beauty was calming. And Venus quickly noticed that her breathing had returned to normal, her chest rising and setting again at a normal, non erratic pace. The robot looked relieved, and after a moment it spoke once more, the mask like metal around where you would assume a mouth would reside, moving up and down in time with his speech.

"I did not mean to cause you harm." It apologised gently, obviously taking consideration with tone of voice and how loud it spoke. Based on its deep, masculine and baritone nature, Venus assumed that the robot was male. If robots had any concept of gender, that is.

Those galaxy eyes shone with worry still. She almost felt guilty herself for making such otherworldly eyes shine with anything but positivity.

"You didn't, I-uh, just panicked a little, that's all.." Venus responded slowly, slowly because she wanted to pick the best words for this giant robot, and because she'd barely got her breath back. Her gaze flickered to where his metallic finger was still applying delicate pressure to her chest, pressing against her faux red leather jacket.

A small smile of gratitude painted with red lipstick crept onto her face, and she placed her hand onto his finger to reassure him the deed was done. She wasn't sure if his meaningful gesture, or his hypnotic gaze was what calmed her. Either way, she felt comforted.

"Thank you for that." She spoke softly as her hand met the surprisingly warm metal. And she took a moment to just look up at him again. This was clearly no ordinary Earth robot. He held concern and curiosity and kindness. He was... Feeling.

"Do you have a name?" She asked curiously. Such a being had to have some form of name to call himself.

The robot, from her gesture, appeared to register that she was feeling better, as he removed his finger from that pressure point, and instead used that hand to cup her in his palm, holding her more securely, and more warmly in a way. His hands were definitely warm for metal.

The way his expression was, Venus was sure he would be smiling if he could. Perhaps he was under the mask.

"My name is Optimus Prime." Came his answer smoothly, and Venus felt herself smile. She'd expected something almost mystical. But it seemed to suit him. It was authoritive and powerful. 'Optimus' sounded almost Roman to her, like the name of a mighty general.

It came time to introduce herself naturally back, her lips pursed to speak her designation and trying to find a way to do so that was equally as captivating as he spoke. Her efforts trailed off, exhaled with her breath as she noticed Optimus Prime's gaze shift away from her face, downwards with a curious head tilt.

From the hand that had previously applied comforting pressure, a thumb curled back around her to her chest, Venus' gaze following unsurely, until it settled, touching the chunky golden metal of the necklace fixed around her neck. Carefully tracing the metal and attention on the cursive letters forming it.

Analysing them from gathered data. Reading them.

" _Venus_." He murmured questioningly, unsure of his pronunciation. The way he said it, his smooth vocals glided over every syllable flawlessly and it made the girl feel warm and admired.

"Yes, I'm Venus." The blonde girl responded softly, wonderstuck, with the brightest little bashful smile, and she noticed the robot she now knew as Optimus tilt his head ever so slightly, and he blinked. A quality of warmth almost seemed to seep into his gaze.

"A beautiful name for an iridescent being." Came his tender reply as he cupped her more carefully.

Crimson blush bloomed across the girl's cheeks, and she couldn't stop her classic red lipped smile growing, complimenting her winged lined eyes that sparkled in the dimming light. He was clearly a gentleman, wherever he was from.

Speaking of that...

"Where are you from? Why did you come here?" She couldn't hold back from asking as she imagined the wondrous planet he must have come from. It must be much bigger than Earth to accommodate his height. She imagined it was beautiful and vast, the skies blue and filled with dazzling stars. A dozen galaxies glittering above that reflected in his eyes, and eventually became captured within them.

Optimus seemed to waver at her question, that warm gaze flickering as his eyes averted hers. Was it a sensitive subject?

That notion was confirmed when Optimus very carefully set her back on the grass. Venus felt the absence of his warmth immediately, but wouldn't protest.

Optimus knelt further down to her, so Venus wouldn't have such a hard time looking up at him. His eyes shone like two soulful cyan orbs against the backdrop of the darkening purple and red sky.

"Some time ago, I sent a comrade of mine to Earth to establish a base, so we could be safe from those who wish us destroyed." Optimus explained sonemly, and his gaze turned to the sky as he spoke, like he was visualising. Venus frowned at that, who would want to harm him? Why would they want to harm him?

"I have only a location name, and he is alone. I must find him. We must be ready. If we are not.." As he trailed off in a tone that was evidently more than worried, she got the idea that wherever Optimus came from, it wasn't as beautiful and idelic as she'd like to think.

"That's why you were asking for directions? Something Falls?" Venus queried softly, stepping a little closer to the imposing robot. It made sense that he would be lost. Anyone new to Earth would be.

His comrade was alone... But so was he.

"Brighton Falls." Optimus corrected quietly, gaze falling from her to the ground, his expression grave.

Venus recognised that look in his eyes. Desperation.

It was clear that Optimus was out of his depth. He'd just rolled up and transformed in front of her without a second thought! If it had been in front of anyone for the authorities, he'd be screwed!

He couldn't do this on his own, he didn't even know where he was going! He needed someone.

"Don't worry." Venus moved forwards to the robot, and placing a hand on the bottom of his massive foot caught his attention.

Optimus looked down to her, his galaxy eyes widening slowly with glistening hope.

"I'll help you find your comrade."


	3. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After acquiring the directions he needs to find his comrade, Optimus has one more favour to ask of Venus.
> 
> A favour that will merge their futures forever.

_"They said this day wouldn't come_   
_We refused to run_   
_We've only just begun_   
_You'll find us chasing the sun."_   
_(Chasing The_ _Sun_ _\- The Wanted)_

☆

"Brighton Falls" was not a location either Optimus or Venus knew of or how to get to. He for obvious reasons, she because America spanned almost an entire continent, if it was even in America! And it wasn't somewhere well known like Paris or Chicago or London, making the chance of anybody knowing about it off the top of their head less likely.

This was Earth in 1987, and the Internet hadn't been invented yet. Well, it actually had by Shatter and Dropkick rather recently with the help of Sector 7. Not that Optimus or any other humans knew that. With no type of digital system to check and the Internet still a state secret, everything seemed a whole lot harder.

But it was okay, because Venus had an idea to try to pinpoint Prime's desired location.

The brightly coloured semi truck drove at a calm pace down the dirt roads, in the direction of the city with the human girl sat somewhat uneasily in the passenger seat. Admittedly, Venus thought the seat and truck interior was rather comfortable, cosy in fact. It was the fact that she knew she was sat inside a sentient being. She wondered if Optimus felt strange with her riding as his passenger. It must have felt strange, but he couldn't have minded that much because he offered to drive her. Plus, it wasn't like they could just walk into the city.

Well, Optimus didn't quite understand that.

"Remind me, what is this city's name?" Optimus asked after a while or silence had run its course. The city was at least half an hour drive from where they had met, and so while they had some time, the sky had darkened completely, and the Prime had taken the opportunity to learn from Venus what he could about this surprising planet Earth.

And so she'd explained the best she could. About humanity, the dominant species of the planet. He seemed fascinated, even when she'd explained the not so positive aspects of her kind.

And then Optimus has explained briefly the situation, that he and B-127, his comrade, had enemies that if they followed them to Earth, they had to be prepared to fight. And that they could not do so without B-127.

Their home world most definitely not a paradise then, she internally sighed.

"New York." Venus then answered with a small smile, finding his fascination quite admirable. For what was evidently an intelligent and sophisticated being, he was clueless about what she considered to be the norm. Though if the situation was reversed, and she had been the visitor to his distant world, she knew she would be just as inquisitive.

"Ah yes, 'New York'." Optimus hummed with acknowledgement, as they entered the city limits. Prime was taking note of the speed the other drivers were adhering too, and matched as to not cause disturbance.

Venus was directing his route, putting her plan into action. "Turn left here, I think I know how to get some directions."

"I assume we are going to ask some fellow 'humans' for their assistance?" Optimus assumed without any hint or worry. For such a wise Prime, he was quite naive when it came to the matters of Earth. He was eager to learn, but right now, like his scout, the great Optimus Prime was utterly clueless.

"Um..." Venus trailed off uneasily as he asked that, smoothing her thick golden curls back across her head and shifting in her seat while being considerate that her escort would feel every little move. As much as help would be great, Optimus couldn't exactly waltz up to the police and ask for it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She began slowly, carefully. The last thing she wanted to do was spook him and possibly end up crashing. "A lot of humans are good, but there's a lot of bad ones who wouldn't treat you very well.... You can't just walk up to them and start talking."

There was a brief pause, she heard a series of quiet cognitive clicks in the background, like he was processing that.

"But surely if I explained the gravity of the situation to your authorities--"

"I don't think that would help." She told him honestly with a sigh. "Even though you mean well, they likely would see you as a threat."

".. Do you see me as a threat?" Came his almost insecure question.

Venus' breath hitched in her throat in deliberation.

She couldn't lie. Initially, yes, she had. But now she'd taken the time to see him past her fear...

"No, because I understand you better now." The blonde admitted gently, her gaze following the masses of New Yorkers they passed on the sidewalk.

"But not everyone is understanding, even when you mean well."

Optimus wasn't the slightest bit ignorant enough to think that any race could be single minded in opinion. Sentience was complex, and ideals and fear corrupted one another easily. Cybertron being a regretful example. Outsiders assumed that they were all mindless machines, driven by single minded ideals. Oh, how they had all been shocked when their war splintered those assumptions.

The truth right now was clear. Humanity wasn't friendly.

Suddenly he reliazed just how out of his depth he was.

It seemed that Venus' strategic approach was the best option.

"I trust your judgement." Optimus finally conceded after a moment of silence, as he pulled up outside a large stone building that he'd been directed towards.

Once parked, the girl shifted to move, but paused and looked to nowhere in particular as she spoke to him.

"Please stay here, er, don't turn into a robot, and don't talk to anybody." She pleaded insistently gently, and when Optimus popped his door open with an obedient "alright", Venus rushed off inside the massive stone structure where she was pretty sure she would find some useful maps.

Thank god for NYU's student library.

Some time passed. Prime was silently observing the humanity of the city while he waited for his accompanying human. Venus was taking a while, and it was leaving him slightly concerned. But she'd expressed that his intervention would lead to trouble for him, and therefore by default her too. Pushing his worry aside for now, he decided to stay put until he had valid reason to think she needed help.

She knew this world better than him. He knew it wise to follow her lead.

Though as he waited in silence, it was somewhat of a learning opportunity. Parked in front of him was a car where a human mother had returned with shopping and her infant child. She cooed to the baby affectionately and Optimus found himself captivated with the scene, watching every little loving move in awe as she reclined the seat to be more comfortable, then strapped the baby in securely. He picked up the phrase "safety first" from her and took note.

That explained the strange straps attached to his cab interior.

\--

Meanwhile, inside the library Venus had finally had a turn of luck with her search. After digging through the various sections and enlisting the help of the resident head librarian, who seemed somewhat skeptical as the young blonde approached the check out desk with her arms stacked with atlases and maps of specific areas of North America. And it had not been easy scouring heaps of different state maps but eventually, she'd found what was needed.

Though there was one last problem.

"You can't take out more than three items at a time. And you already have three items taken out. And overdue." The older librarian said unkindly and simply, and then she gave a rather unnerving scowl that almost made Venus shrink in her place.

Well, this was a bit of an issue. Optimus needed those maps. But she couldn't exactly say that a giant alien robot needed them to find his friend and save the world!

This was something she may have regretted doing, but needs had to be met.

"Hey, they're smoking!" Venus called out and pointed to an imaginary deviant in the back, making the librarian turn angrily and ready for a confrontation. Giving her the chance to leg it.

Next thing Optimus knew, Venus was charging down the street at him full speed, maps close to flying out of her arms as she yelled at him to drive.

His driver door flung open, she dove in and Optimus worriedly asked if she was harmed and what had spooked her.

The sight of the terrifying librarian with a face like thunder coming at them was enough to make the Prime hastily retreat without question, tyres screeching painfully against the concrete as he sped off.

Now safe, and having found a secluded alley where they wouldn't be spotted, Optimus let Venus out before transforming, though he probably should have taken it slowly because he banged his head on someone's fire escape the moment he stood up.

Venus flinched with a wince at that loud crash, glancing up and groaning as she saw the Prime rubbing the top of his head tenderly, and said fire escape dented upwards.

"That's not good..." She sighed, but brushed it off and dragging an old crate over from the side by the bordering wall, created a makeshift map table with what she'd 'acquired' from the library. She was pretty sure she could never go back to said library again now. Bad news for her studies.

"Okay, come look." She beckoned her robot companion closer, who now took great care to not knock anything else as he crouched down, watching the young woman carefully.

"So this is New York City, where we are now." Venus gestured to the large map, illuminated by the dim street lights that showed the whole of the United States, placing a finger on the Eastern city. Then, she moved and placed another more detailed map on top of it, this one of the West Coast.

And on it just next to San Francisco, the little town of Brighton Falls was marked clearly.

Optimus felt elated. Suddenly the path ahead seemed hopeful, even when Venus explained that he would have to cross the US from opposite sides to get there. She traced her finger along the large map, starting at New York through many states and many, many miles and explained that it would take days at least, as her finger reached the desired destination on the paper.

Optimus wasn't daunted by the idea of such a journey because of the distance. Though rather being able to complete it himself. The Prime had been on Planet Earth not even a night, and already he understood his predicament. He did not know Earth. Its ways, its people, and certainly not how to navigate its maps.

"Venus, you have already given me much assistance, and while I am grateful, I must ask another favour of you." He began almost guiltily, and the girl looked up with a frown.

"I would not ask if my situation was not dire. And I do not wish to put you in any danger or inconvenience, but the truth of the matter is that I do not know Earth. I cannot complete this journey alone."

In that moment, his hopeful blue eyes met her turquoise ones.

"I need you to come with me as my guide."

Venus' chest tightened at that in surprise, and for a moment she felt unable to speak a reply, only blinking a couple of times with wide eyes.

Did he really just ask that?!

"I...I can't just come with you." She said slowly with a frown and rationality. She was a student, she a degree to do, she had a part time job. "I have things I need to do I--.."

"I understand, and the last thing I wish to do is disrupt your life." Optimus responded genuinely, crouching lower to her. "But if I cannot find B-127--"

"Then your enemies will hurt us all." She answered for him, recalling their conversation they'd shared regarding it enroute to get the maps. Her eyes closed briefly with a fightless sigh. He was right.... And based on the short time they'd spent together she knew he couldn't handle her world by himself.

"I will take care of you for the duration. And, once the journey is complete I promise to return you home." Optimus vowed to her, and now Venus couldn't think of any reason to refuse even though she was hesitant.

In this situation, college could wait. As daunting as it was, her planet needed her.

Optimus needed her.

Soon afterward, and after stopping at student accommodation to pick up essentials, Optimus and Venus were on the road heading out of New York and, for him, into the unknown.

But despite the uncertainty, he was not worried.

Earth was most definitely far from his initial expectations.

But as he drove with his human guide curled up in what he assumed to be their version of recharge, he somehow felt they were already on the road to better days.

Like the human mother had done earlier, he carefully reclined his seat to make her more comfortable.

Somehow, even knowing humanity wouldn't be as welcoming as he'd hoped, he knew that there were ones worth protecting. Those who displayed those hopeful qualities.

Optimus saw them all in the girl fast asleep in his front seats.


	4. Rocketman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on the road, Venus teaches Optimus about Earth and its culture via fast food, music, makeup and after a tender moment the night hits a unexpected speedbump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💫Made a trailer for this book, view it below!💫
> 
> https://youtu.be/8zRU8jM8jxk

_"I'm a rocket man_   
_Rocket man, burning out his fuse up here alone_   
_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_   
_'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_   
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_   
_Oh, no, no, no."_   
_(Rocketman - Taron Egerton)_

_☆_

Venus' waking subconscious had suggested to her that the events of last night had been some kind of fantastical dream, and when the sun beams streamed in and hit her eyelids, rousing her from sleep, she considered that she would wake up in her dorm room in her normal life, her alarm for classes about to go off at any moment.

Her eyes blinked open sleepily, remnants of the day before's makeup clinging to her lashlines and lips and as she found herself lay on the reclined seat in Optimus' cab, that theory went out of the window - as she glanced out of the tinted windows and slowly sat up.

"Good morning Venus--"

"Holy shit--!" The half asleep girl jumped in her seat in surprise at the sudden baritone voice from the radio, her brain not having been awake enough to remind her to expect that the truck might talk to her.

Said entire truck shuddered with a startled response, almost as if he were startled himself.

"I did not mean to scare you. Do you need me to prevent another panic attack?" He asked quickly and worriedly, seemingly ready to transform there and then to cradle her and apply pressure to her chest like before. She'd explained what had happened regarding her reaction when they first met. Now Optimus seemed to think every time she was startled she'd fall into an incapacitating panic attack.

"No no no don't I'm fine!" Venus yelped quickly with some desperation, suddenly feeling wide awake at the idea of him transforming in possibly plain sight of people.

Speaking of that...

"Wait, where are we anyway? When did we stop?" She queried with a frown, leaning and peering out of the driver's window to find them parked up at a roadside truck stop attached to a gas station.

Venus found herself surprised that he'd known that it was an actual place to stop overnight.

"You were recharging and this seemed an appropriate place to rest for the night." Optimus spoke up as the girl hummed in approval.

"But how did you know it was appropriate?"

"I have been observing since the early hours." Came his simple, in a way almost proud explanation of his knowledge. "Many humans stopped here for resting purposes. And to do something called "take a leak" as I recall."

Venus almost chocked on thin air in surprise at that last part.

Apparently the great Optimus Prime enjoyed people watching. And now knew that humans frequently needed to use the bathroom.

Every little helps with Earth knowledge, the girl considered mentally, but was determined that her escort never use the phrase "take a leak" ever again. It just seemed... wrong coming from him.

Venus decided to take the opportunity to freshen up, wash her face and such. Optimus was quite concerned when his companion shrieked in horror when she caught her reflection in the wing mirror, said something about "horrific bed hair" and then he could only watch before she hurried off to the gas station with her duffle bag in hand.

It was then Optimus learned humans took great pride in their appearance.

Some time later, they were back on the road, she wearing a fresh pair of denim jeans, a pale blue crop top, the ankle boots and crimson red leather jacket from the previous day, her permed hair tamed back to glamorous big curls and makeup wise, winged eyeliner, her 'Venus' necklace secured around her neck and glittery purple lipstick that left Optimus stunned.

According to her, that particular decade revelled in bright colours, and everything had to be 'big', 'extravagant', and 'fabulous!'.

For a while he questioned her about how humans could change their lip colourscheme like that in awe while she multitasked, reading directions from one of the many maps while answering him.

Optimus found each of the many lipstick colours she showed him in turn alluring. Every rainbow shade imaginable came out in small tubes from her luggage. Venus wasn't entirely sure how he could see them in vehicle mode but he told her that he liked the red the best. She also felt elated when he told her she would look wonderful in any colour, her cheeks tinting pink to compliment her sparkly lips.

Prime was eager to make the most of the time that he had the company of his human companion, as he intended to keep his promise of returning her back home once their quest was complete. He was thankful for the company in general, and felt that he was lucky to have found Venus of all people. Someone willing to help him.

So Optimus asked, and Venus talked, in between telling him what turns and roads to take.

When he heard a strange deep rumbling coming from within her, Venus explained how people need to eat food to refuel, and asked if they might stop to get some as it was well past breakfast time. He was more than happy to oblige, and soon Optimus went through his first ever McDonald's drive thru. It was a little awkward, considering his truck mode was a squeeze going through the ordering lane and the cab roof hit the height barrier with an embarrassing clang, but when the blonde batted her eyelashes with a dazzling smile, the teenage male workers became much more accommodating to the twenty year old in the semi.

Optimus took note that humans seemed to respond well to that sort of persuasion.

"So human males can be reasoned with by means of smiling and making the eyes look... big and shiny?"

"... Basically, I guess." Venus chuckled, opening up her paper order bag that one of the infatuated young men had kindly delivered to the truck by hand. "It's all about the eyes. Cute looks rarely fail, especially with guys."

"All about the eyes..." Prime echoed with a thoughtful hum as Venus tucked into her takeaway feast gratefully.

\--

Sometime after crossing the border into Ohio in the late afternoon, the local citizens were greeted with the sight of the bright red semi rolling down the freeway with 'Rocketman' blasting from the radio through the open windows.

Optimus was continuous in requesting information about Earth and Humanity as they travelled. They'd gotten onto the topic of culture. Venus thought music would be a good example.

"This Mr John is most certainly talented in his profession." Prime commented while his companion swayed with a giddy laugh in the passenger seat in time to the beat. Before this genre they'd skipped through the radio stations that played more techno pop music that would be played in a dance club. While Venus was perfectly happy jamming to it, Optimus was not as keen. But he could not deny the talent of this flamboyant singer and his Rocketman masterpiece.

"Elton is a national treasure!" She smiled in amusement, and enjoying the fact Optimus was quite happy for her to blast the radio. Driving was just weird in the quiet. It made everything awkward in a way and the longer silence lasted, Venus remembered that she was sitting inside of a living being and Optimus would keep asking if she would like him to slow down as she seemed tense and uncomfortable on his seat.

"Humanity can not be faulted for its music." She added, and a deep vibration could be felt throughout the truck structure as Optimus chuckled in agreement.

"What is amusing?" The Prime then asked in slight confusion as the blonde human started sniggering to herself seemingly out of nowhere. He wasn't aware he'd done anything amusing.

"Oh no no it isn't you.." She restrained herself to a little soft laugh and rubbed her face. "I just thought, you're technically a Rocketman aren't you."

 _"Rocketman, burning up his fuse up here alone!"_ The song happened to hit the appropriate part as she commented that.

"I am?" He asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Well yeah, you're from space. And you're a guy who's left his world to do his job to help his friends, and you came to a different world all alone like in the song." She began to explain, as the song played on for them to listen to.

_"And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

_'Till touch down brings me round again to find_

_I'm not the man they think I am at home--"_

A sudden silence from Optimus then lead to the radio switching off with a crackle.

Venus frowned softly at the sudden cut off, sitting forward a little. "Hey I thought you were enjoying that?"

No response came from the Prime, concerning her more. The atmosphere in the truck that she had thought to be warm and comforting, had turned tense.

She slowly put a hand on the dashboard to try to catch his attention. "Optimus?"

The atmosphere didn't shift back to anything more positive, and the pace he was driving at slowed dramatically.

After a moment, he spoke quietly, almost in a disheartened way.

"Would you mind if we drove without music for a while?" He requested, and when Venus pulled her hand away in respect for that request.

Optimus didn't say anything else.

\--

From the afternoon and into the evening, the drastically changed mood inside the cab remained down ever since that strange hiccup that was leaving Venus feeling weird herself. Mostly guilty since something had obviously bothered the Prime.

Optimus was uncharacteristically quiet. Of course she hadn't known him very long, but in the time they'd been in one another's company Optimus had been more than happy to make conversation and talk. But he hadn't said anything for hours now, and since the road they were following was pretty well sign posted Venus didn't need to read directions. So silence took over. Except a brief word when she eventually piped up and asked if they could stop for a break and some refreshments.

At the little diner, she'd gone in to eat this time in need of escaping the silence. The truck was parked outside almost in a guarding way and Venus kept an eye on him as she ate her evening meal quietly. She had little doubt he was watching her back too through the glass windows.

Deliberately taking her time because she felt awkward now more than anything, and bad because she'd evidently said something out of turn, the blonde accepted one of the attendant's kind offers to buy her an ice cream sundae. He was nice, and they chatted for a little while before Venus noticed the time and considered that Optimus probably wouldn't like the fact she was taking so long. He had said that time could be of the essence regarding finding his friend after all.

"You seem nice, but I've already got a guy waiting for me." Was her truthful excuse as she slipped out to the bathroom. Since time was getting on and it was getting late, Venus scrubbed her makeup off in the bathroom and changed into her flare pyjama pants, vest top, and a thin fabric robe before padding back out to her escort.

The door popped open wordlessly, and she carefully climbed in, then apologised for taking so long.

"It is fine. You seemed happy." He replied simply, still in that down, flat tone before they headed off into the night.

As they headed away from civilisation to take a path through hills that were deserted, night darkness and silence took over again.

And eventually Venus couldn't take it anymore.

"For however I upset you before, if I said something out of turn I am sorry." She piped up in a evidently remorseful way, brushing some of her hanging curls from her face. "I obviously said something I shouldn't have so I am sorry."

There was a flicker of change in the cab's atmosphere, something almost matching the girl's mood, before Prime finally spoke up.

"It is not your fault. You did nothing wrong, Venus." He told her reassuringly, but still evidently hadn't shaken off his weird mood.

"Then why the sudden mood change?" She responded carefully, not wanting him to feel like she was prodding insensitively. But she didn't know if she could bare to finish the trip with the current tension.

Yet again, another brief silence from Optimus, who had his attention half on driving and their darkened soroundings, and half on trying to think of the best words of explanation.

"Your comparison to Mr John's melody. It was correct, and it just reminded me that I am indeed a long way from home, alone, and that my comrades are depending on me." He admitted quietly, and by his tone Venus could tell it had taken a lot to tell her that.

And then, he added with a shaky, insecure tone.

"And it is hard. Their fate rests in my hands." His voice cracked a little as he murmured.

That feeling of guilt swallowed Venus all over again. She should have thought to be more careful. She shouldn't have forgotten this wasn't just a mystical cross country road trip. Lives depended on not just him finding B-127, but now her ability to get Optimus to him without being discovered.

Reality was creeping in for both of them now.

"Please do not feel bad. You were not to know." Optimus told her with honesty as he sensed that guilt radiating of the human like steam.

That comforting warmth noticeably returned to the seats, and Venus couldn't help but snuggle into the material.

"I should have thought before I spoke. I'm sorry." She murmured quietly to him, and sighed quietly.

Now Optimus was the one feeling bad for making her feel guilty.

"... If it counts, I very much enjoyed the music." He offered to her gently in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Venus weakly smiled and nodded, then bit her lip and made an offering of her own in return.

"I'm not totally sure if I count... I'm no giant robot, but you're not totally alone." She mused with vibes of insecurity that Optimus couldn't quite understand. How could she even think that?

"Of course you count, dear Venus." He answered without a moment of hesitation with a tone of surity, and both insistence but gentleness at the same time. He slipped that 'dear' in without even reliazing.

She definitely noticed, because she couldn't stop smiling. When Prime noticed that, his radio crackled back on for the first time since the afternoon as a gesture. With appropriately, Elton John playing.

_"Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did."_

"Okay, now that is just destiny." Venus giggled as she relaxed more into the seat. The warmth of Optimus engulfing her, oddly feeling like a cuddle. But it was like no cuddle she'd ever experienced before. It made her feel a strange way of content she'd never felt, well, ever.

Optimus could also feel her smaller warmth, and he felt a strange and new satisfaction from her contentment, and her proximity.

_"Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid."_

"I quite like this melody also." Optimus commented and allowed himself to get a little lost in the music, which he seemed to understand was the purpose of Earthen music.

With both their attentions somewhat taken by the music, neither noticed as out of nowhere, a dog stepped out onto the road ahead of them.

_"I'm still standing after all this time... "_

Venus noticed first, because she screamed Optimus' name and her foot went for the breaks in shock.

All that could be heard besides the screeching of tires was Optimus' panicked yells, and Venus' horrified screams.

_"Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind."_


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Venus' unexpected stop off doesn't exactly go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's been reading from the start, don't worry you haven't gone crazy. After deliberation and to better suit an upcoming storyline, the lead female's name has been changed from Star to Venus. All previous chapters have been edited to rectify, along with a cast list being posted pre chapter 1 and a fancy new cover so please check them out!
> 
> Thanks to @monroehurricane for letting me spitball ideas at you and helping me figure stuff out for Venus, your constant support means the world 💛💫
> 
> Reading "Through The Eyes of a Cemetery Wind Soldier" by LiagibaSiYseehc helped inspire this chapter x3 go check out that fabulous story!
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 5, where Optimus and Venus' bond continues to develop with the help of new friends!

_"Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_   
_So tell me, what you waitin' for?_   
_I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever_   
_There's no regretting anymore."_   
_(Alive - Krewella)_

**☆**

To Optimus, every living being deserved the chance to live and to be free and content. It was a principle that had guided him through his many years and what inspired so many others to follow his lead.

This belief of course extended to Earthen life. And one thing he knew was that this creature before them would not end up splattered beside the road like the other flattened beings they'd witnessed earlier on their journey.

Before Venus could even slam a slipper to the breaks, metal grinding against gears sounded aggressively all around her as Optimus transformed into bipedal mode, in a frenzy sending the girl flying from her comfortable seat into the chilled night air with a frightened scream.

"OPTIMUS!"

Her screams blew in the breeze for mere moments, as the Prime was quick to catch her mid air and pull her into the safety of his chassis. And the dog itself was left staring up at the giant robot who did a rather astounding flip overhead to avoid causing it harm.

Without even skimming it, Optimus landed back on the road with a crashing roll into a kneeling position. Feeling more than relieved when he looked to see the animal standing strongly on all four legs, roaring a peculiar sound that humans would recognise as barking but reminded him somewhat of Ravage. Though Optimus sweetly hoped it was a form of thanks for sparing it harm, causing his eyes to shine with fulfilment.

Quickly concerned for his human companion however, Prime looked down to find Venus clinging to one of his hands with both arms and legs wrapped around tightly, usually luscious hair windswept in a now tangled manner as it hung over her face, and he felt trembles radiate from her little frame through his massive one along with deep, shaky breaths.

His index finger ever so carefully brushed some disheveled hair from her face with a gentle rumbling prompt. "Venus, are you alright?..."

Rigidly looking up and not releasing her grip on him, she nodded nauseously and he noticed her skin had gone lighter hued than normal, which troubled him. Were humans supposed to change colour like that?

"I'm good... but I think I need to sit down or I might be sick." The girl hummed uneasily and Optimus didn't stop to ask what 'sick' meant before she released her desperate grip and he set her down gently on the tarmac for her to recover for a moment.

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for all of this..." The shaky blonde exhaled sickly to herself as she resisted the urge to heave into the roadside dirt with a groan, body hunched over as she leant her palms on the road.

Assuming it was the breeze shifting her hair delicately, Venus didn't react for a moment until she shivered in surprise at the feeling of a light sensation running down her spine.

"I apologise, I hoped the motion would be soothing." Optimus expressed sheepishly when he sensed her disturbance. Venus turned her head with puzzlement that quickly faded as she found the robot too hunched over her as if he was mirroring, running his right index and middle fingers down her back in an attempt of comfort. Doubling as a shield to protect her from the brisk wind.

He may not have understood her ailment completely, but some kind of instinct compelled Optimus to reach for her. To try to provide solace through his touch. Instinct he also didn't understand but did not fight because somehow it felt right. Almost... natural.

His touch hovered in place, waiting for her to respond warily as to not overstep. Eyes unsure and holding worry he may have acted inappropriately. Had this instinct made him do so?

That worry dissipated at the feeling of a tiny warmth on his hand that in turn sent waves of heat through his Spark. Venus' hand rested upon his own, and her ocean eyes gazed into his galaxy pools with a smile that reassured him completely.

His Spark was warmed, and so was her heart.

"Thank you." She whispered as that shared gaze of competing incandescent blues did not falter. Without need to ask, large metallic fingers resumed the desired motion, gliding down her back with such gentleness for a titan. The feeling of sickness was non existent as the intended solace blossomed within and took its place.

Neither broke eye contact. Thought became lazy and unneeded in the haze that oddly comforted both parties. The only thing that brought them round from the happily vacant state was the dog they'd fortunately left unharmed, which had run over and shoved it's snout into Venus' face with an inquisitive sniff. Snapping back to the real world as she felt the cold nose inspecting her skin she promptly jerked. Only then noticing that she'd at some point shifted to become leant into Optimus' hand.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing out here?" The blonde frowned and gave the large dog a gentle stroke down its sleek smokey fur to return its affection towards her.

"Is this not the typical habitat of a 'buddy'?" Prime queried with great interest as he observed the girl and the animal. Her responsive giggle both confused and amused him.

"We call these 'dogs'. Pretty sure this one is a Great Dane." Venus explained as she admired the beautiful breed that gazed with blue eyes that rivalled hers. Glancing around the bleak night wilderness that encased them, there was no one to be seen, certainly no homes or cars.

"Poor thing must be lost." She mused with a concerned huff, pulling her bed robe tighter around her when Optimus retracted his touch and stood with a determined manner about him. Even his posture was leader like and commanding in a gentle, non forceful way. She'd started to notice these things about him, through mutual observation.

"Then we must detour and return our Great Dane friend to his comrades." The Prime announced with certainty, not that the blonde was going to try to deter his mind.

As if said dog understood, it gave a booming bark in appreciation of that decision.

\--

Intruding sunlight and the irritating drone of a telephone stirred Venus from her much needed slumber just after noon the next day.

Groaning as she forced her head up she was met with the restful beige and brown motel room she'd been more than thankful to book into when they'd finally come across a town in the early hours. Restful until somebody decided to wake her up via the phone.

Suspicion pricked her sleepy mind. Nobody knew she was there...

Pulling herself groggily into a sitting position, hand carefully reaching for the receiver situated on the table beside her bed, she brought it to her ear and hesitated before skeptically asking. ".... Hello?"

"Ah, Venus. I was becoming concerned as you have failed to emerge." Optimus' familiar chords hummed cheerfully in greeting through the phone.

Adrenaline purging the remnant urge to go back to sleep, and a scramble out of the linen bed to look out of the window allowed her to sigh in relief as she saw the unmissable Semi truck parked up like a centurion beneath her window.

"Optimus how are you on the phone?"

"A simple manner of scanning localised radio waves and integrating my own signal into the correct receiver." Came the somewhat complex explanation, to which Venus hummed softly in surprising understanding.

"In short you cleverly hacked the phone then."

"In short.... Indeed."

"Fair enough." She smiled, twirling the telephone cable around her finger.

"Though if it is not too much to request... could you please come outside." Prime's tone changed from morning cheerful to being lined with uncertainty. Which for such an omnipotent leader most would consider strange. But he was far from his realm of experience on Earth. "I fear our companion is becoming restless."

Hearing the bark that was becoming a little too familiar on the other end, she sighed and conceded. The motel didn't allow dogs, so the unexpected passenger had to stay in the cab overnight. Which had seemed like a good idea....

"What makes you say that?"

"It has expelled an odd lubricant onto my cab interior." He explained with lacking disgust or gravity, but seeing Venus' face twist in repel through the window made him worry. "... Why did it do that Venus?" Was his slightly desperate request.

Fortunately, she knew that he'd already picked up language to explain the situation.

"... He took a leak in you, Optimus."

The moment of realization resulted in radio silence on his end as it, among other things, sunk in.

"Oh." Came with expected disgust finally sinking in, while Venus was already pulling clothes on and packing. Eager to try to rectify the issue before it started to smell.

"We're going to need bleach."

\--

The little town the duo - temporarily a trio, were rolling through the heart of was the closest civilization (named somewhat ironically for Prime, "Orion's Point") to where they had almost hit the dog. So named because it's position in the hills meant it provided a unique view of the stars, according to the brochure Optimus had sampled. It wasn't anywhere special but it seemed rustic and homely, lined with various colourful convenience stories and businesses, where they'd managed to procure some bleach to try to purge the "lubricant" from the passenger seat.

Except it still retained the unpleasant odor after spending half the afternoon scrubbing. Meaning Venus was sat in the driver's seat with a dissatisfied grimace. From the way Optimus had his windows down and the air conditioning blasting like a hurricane she guessed he felt much the same.

For once, Prime loathed that Cybertronians were made with a sense of smell.

Though the stench wasn't what was currently troubling Venus.

Shivering lightly, the blonde wrapped herself tighter in her denim jacket since the crimson crop top she wore gave little protection against the whirlwind spiralling via the vents. And she contemplated while watching the sights.

Last night's drama had reminded both parties of the deadly importance of reaching their destination. Reality of the stakes had set themselves firmly in her mind.

"What will happen if we don't find your friend in time?" Venus piped up after nerves and fears of what could come to pass crossed her thoughts for the first time since leaving New York.

"Do not think like that." Was Optimus' attempt at reassurance. Though helped little as Venus felt her chest tighten with a heavy pain pulsing into existence.

Optimus last night had admitted that even he was worrisome of the consequences should they fail. Though he'd expressed the anxiety for his comrades, it wasn't hard to guess the kind of carnage those who he called 'Decepticons' could and would wreak on their tiny marble of a world.

"They'll kill us, won't they?" She exhaled shakily as a hand clutched to the tightness in her chest.

"I am detecting fluctuations of your spark consistent with what you described as a 'panic attack'." Optimus was quick to state when he felt the uneven rhythm pounding through her chest. Though he recognised it was not like a Cybertonian spark, and was oblivious that the humans knew their 'sparks' as 'hearts'. Admittedly, he was strangely attracted to the usually rhythmic pulse of Venus' 'spark' and would indulge himself and listen to it when the air was quiet. Thus he was so quick to pick up on the early signs as it changed.

"Venus you need to calm yourself."

Barely hearing, the panicked blonde hunched over into the dashboard with ragged pants. Calming down during something like this was easier said than done.

"I can't breathe--" Her whimper came with increasing alarm, even provoking a dumbfounded look from the grey Dane sitting on the parallel seat.

Alarms sparked in Optimus' processor. Newly created programming from experience via their original encounter demanded to activate.

The robotic Semi was quick to park up beside the pavement in an orderly manner, and under what his processor had dubbed "Consoling Protocols", a seatbelt twined around the human's trembling form, pulling her carefully backwards into the warmth of the seat.

"Calm yourself Venus." His engine purred in the deepest, most comforting baritone rumble any being could imagine. With effects almost sedating. Venus' eyelids fluttered as the suffocation began to lift, and she relaxed into the engulfing warm. The seatbelt itself was even heated, wrapped tenderly around her chest area like the feel of an embrace. Burning away all that anxiety with such gentle precision.

For a blissful moment, Venus forgot about the possibly imminent alien invasion. Drawing peace once again from his touch.

But then the relief was shattered with a knock on the driver's side door that made both participants jolt. The seatbelt tightened its hold protectively, and Venus' turquoise gaze snapped open to see a young man peering in through the open window with a friendly smile and a timid wave intended to get her attention.

Craving such euphoria to continue, she was half tempted to tell him to go away.

"Hi.." His smile wavered with a furrow of bushy brows as he noticed her state. Like coming out of daze. Or off drugs his mind considered. "Sorry... am I interrupting? It's just I saw your truck in town last night and everyone knows everyone here so I knew you weren't local." He began to explain himself as his blue eyes that were like that of a stormy sky analysed her almost. "And I saw you pull up just now and you looked.... Weird."

"Come again?" Venus wasn't sure if that was meant to be offensive.

"Oh no no not like that!" The young man's English accent implored as he changed his stance in apology. "You just looked..." Trailing off, he improvised. "Can I buy you a coffee, by way of apology?"

The seatbelt did not budge from its hold. But Venus considered it. A local would be more likely to know the owner of the dog.

Sweetly smiling, she accepted.

Patting Optimus' dash gently as a notion of parting and as a signal to release her, Venus followed after the man with the dog in tow.

As he reluctantly released her and watched them walk off down the pavement, Optimus felt a sense of deprivation when she got too far to hear her heartbeat.

\--

Venus was very glad she'd accepted the offer. It was good to clear her head, and coffee was always a bonus.

Plus the young man was very charming and chatty. He introduced himself as Ben Knight, who happened to work at the local coffee shop and so got freebies as a perk. And pink iced doughnuts as compliments of the establishment.

Strolling up the streets as the sun neared its darkening horizon, Venus found it odd to be laughing with a human again after the last few days of adventure. Ben was happy to divulge comedic tales of the town's happenings and from what he said it appeared to be friendly, lovely but also a little crazy. He'd also picked up on the hints of a Geordie accent in her tone, and the fact they both had English heritage was something to chat about.

Then he asked about her. She'd been careful of course not to mention certain alien details.

Far enough not to be noticed by her, Prime was taking care not to follow too closely as he trailed after the two, as he had been the entire duration. For safety reasons, he mentally justified.

Truthfully he didn't understand what function or command was compelling him to stalk after his companion. It was so uncharacteristic. He never followed his comrades around like this, not even B-127! But something inside him he couldn't identify urged him to stay close to her.

To ensure she was alright.

There was something about Venus that brought out thoughts and instincts Optimus had yet to understand.

"So what brings you to Orion's Point?" Ben asked with interest as the conversation reached the appropriate point, smoothing back his dark blonde hair to keep it tidy as they walked.

Venus' fingers drummed on her coffee cup as she quickly formulated a safe explanation that wouldn't expose the truck discreetly gatecrashing her afternoon. "Well..."

Panic pricked Optimus' mind. Would she blow their secret?

"I'm on this trip cross-country.... It's really important that I get there, only stopped to find this guy's owner." She gestured to the large hound that was walking with them but sniffing everything and everyone they passed. "If I don't make it in time there could be consequences for a lot of people."

Ben's pace slowed as he frowned deeply with concern. "What does that mean, are you in trouble with someone?"

"No no, not exactly... but I wasn't given much of a choice about going." She admitted softly.

Optimus' engine stalled as he heard, tuning his audio receptors in further.

Ben looked increasingly concerned about the thought of her being forced into something she didn't want to do.

"It's nothing like that... I just..." Venus stopped and put a hand to her head with a sigh. Optimus was tempted to roll over there and take her back from the male as he worried she was becoming distressed.

Her next words were what stopped him.

"I didn't want to come." She whispered in admittance to Ben. And unaware, to Optimus too.

That was when he stopped following after her, as doubt played at his thoughts. And after considering, his engine reignited barely, and he retreated from his human, that he now knew never wanted to be his.

She definitely wouldn't appreciate his efforts to safeguard her, he imagined as he felt something in his Spark sink.

"Then why did you?" Ben turned to face Venus properly, stormy eyes evidently concerned even though she didn't seem afraid and definitely wasn't acting like she'd been kidnapped.

"I..." The blonde woman leant herself against a store wall and bit her lip, nails rhythmically drumming against the cup as she bit her lip, eyes meeting his.

"I didn't have a choice. It all happened so fast, I just got in the truck and went. And these last days its been so, so crazy. Scary. I didn't want to go because I didn't think I could handle the pressure of it all." She admitted, pushing off from the wall as she looked to the sky that was beginning to bleed with hues of pink and purple and blue.

Her tone lightened as she smiled fondly. "But somehow they've been the most exciting, adventurous days of my life. And I feel...."

Her mind cast itself back to the effect Optimus seemed to have on her. How he calmed her. How she didn't regret any of it now.

".... I don't know exactly. Changed? It might sound a little crazy."

Ben didn't seem so concerned anymore as she explained herself. She obviously wasn't worried and so couldn't have been in a forceful situation. She was on a journey that wasn't just physical it seemed.

"Not at all. What does your family think of this journey?"

Venus' smile dropped in realization.

"... Oh my god. I went so fast, I didn't tell anyone.... Nobody knows where I am. It must be like I vanished off the face of the Earth."

The chaos that was Optimus' arrival into her life... she hadn't stopped to think of her mother and sister as she ran swiftly with the Autobot.

Did that make her selfish?...

\--

Had Optimus been selfish?

Upon his arrival to Earth, he'd been so set on his mission. On the survival and wellbeing of his race that maybe he hadn't given Venus much of a choice when he asked her to accompany him.

He had not meant to pressurise her. He would never force somebody into a mission they would resent.

He contemplated this as he sat on the steep rocky hills high above the town in robotic mode, the sun at its final position cast an ethereal glow over the humans below.

His dulled eyes glanced over the tiny figures below, searching for his particular blonde. The lack of sight of her leaving an empty, yearning feel within him.

The emptiness of thinking she didn't feel the same.

Perhaps he should continue alone. Allow Venus to return to her life. Perhaps she would stay with this 'Ben' as he seemed to make her smile.

If that were the case, Prime only hoped that Ben would create "Consoling Protocols" of his own to care for her. Because his Venus deserved all the care and protection possible.

She deserved everything. Even if it were not him providing it with these awakening instincts he now may never understand.

His own feelings did not matter as long as Venus was happy.

Venus.

Her name flashed through his processor like an alarm in sync with his environmental sensors as they started going off abruptly.

He sensed it physically when he felt the ground beneath start to shift and vibrate beneath his feet with a deep rumble. His internal early warning system going crazy.

DANGER!

SEISMIC ACTIVITY DETECTED.

A forceful quake sent him stumbling to his knees with a grunt. His scanners could feel the ground shaking, with such violence and brutality.

His eyes widened with panic as he felt the tremors expanding in the direction of the town and people below.

VENUS.

Consoling Protocols forsaken. Protective ones shocked him into a sprint and a scramble to try to beat the danger down there.

Right now what he believed she thought of him didn't matter. All he cared about was finding her. Protecting her, and everyone else in peril.

Far across town, Venus stood alone inside a phone box. As the line connected and she awaited the desired voice on the opposing end, she didn't even get a word out before she felt the earth itself rumble and her body vibrate.

Clutching the reciever tighter and turning hesitantly as she sensed it, the word barely crossed her mind as the real shocks started. And she was slammed forcefully into the glass panes with a cry.

Earthquake.


	6. Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a sudden and intense danger overtakes the town of Orion's Point, Optimus and Venus' stop off turns into a desperate fight to reunite with eachother. But the danger proves to be more alien than first suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a longass bloody chapter but whoop its finally done weheeeeee

_"When I heard that sound_   
_When the walls came down_   
_I was thinking about you_   
_About you."_   
_(Skin - Rag N Bone Man)_

☆

_"Mom?.."_ Was all Venus' nervous self could manage to get out as the foreboding rumbles sounded beneath her feet.

But Venus' mother barely could utter an answer of her own before the earthquake's impact reached her daughter and cut the contact off with alarming static.

The quake launched her into the side of the phone box with brutal force, her back erupting in pain as the impact shattered the glass into ice like shards.

She wasn't sure if she'd hit her head or if it was shock that caused her vision to distort with black blurs. Thought was near impossible. As she found herself falling forward to the pounding ground with a yelp and a thump, in the daze all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut and try not to be afraid. It wasn't exactly a good survival move. She rarely had good survival instinct. Fear was paralysing for her. Bravery to do much else in that moment was absent.

The quakes vibrated through her palms pressed against the dirt. Shakes so powerful it turned her stomach and threatened to bring back up the free pink donut from earlier. Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure if she was crying out or not. She couldn't hear.

However, she did notice when the shakes subside, after how long she wasn't sure. The sickness sat in her gut with subtle threat to not move too fast.

A groan passed her lips in sync as she lifted her head carefully from the ground to find herself still within the remains of the phone box's metal shell. Though as she looked around her stiffly she found all the window glass scattered around her. Feeling some scratching against her head as it sat in her thick hair, and quite a bit stuck in the back of her jacket.

Putting a hand to her head, attempting to will the dizzy, sick feeling away. Cyan eyes blinked lazily at the scene around her. Silhouettes moved in the distance. And the screams that for now were not deafened by nature hit her ears, it prompted her to pull herself up. She had to move.

Every contraction of her muscles that got Venus stumbling outside of that box was met with an aching groan and her body protesting, like when it tried to convince her to stay in bed most mornings.

She could feel the glass shards in the jacket fabric as it scratched uncomfortably against her back, and so simply slipped it off and discarded it on the road as she moved forwards with caution. Taking in the scene of the town.

Complete and utter carnage was a fitting description that came to her mind with the sights of the previously rustic high street reduced to crumbling structures that threatened to collapse from their weakened structures. Cars were left stranded in the street as their owners had made attempts to flee the chaos that from what she could see stretched for most of the town - presumably all of it.

The people all around seemed as shaken as her, trying to work out the best course of action.

Reacting should have been instinctive. But fear inhibited it.

Murmuring incoherently to herself under her breath, her eyes fluttered shut as she attempted to force herself to calm down. Pushing that anxiety that felt like a crushing sensation within her chest down where it couldn't keep its hold. Her mind filtered for anything calming.

Then she heard the memory that spiked her adrenaline.

 _"Calm yourself Venus."_ Optimus' gentle and yet strong vocals reassured so clearly in her head.

Her eyes snapped open in realization as the earth rumbled threateningly once more, the locals erupting into a panicked frenzy.

OPTIMUS.

As the quakes began once more, Venus was already tearing down the cobbled street back in the direction where she'd left him. Without thought of her fears that moments ago wouldn't even let her try to save herself, let alone him.

They were trapped in the middle of what was descending into hell.

She should never have left him alone.

\--

Optimus couldn't stop scolding himself for leaving her! How could he have let his emotions coax him into retreat?!

Her honest confession to Ben had provoked something strong within his digital mind, but not just that. His Spark felt... heavy. Locked at the negative end of his emotional spectrum. But now as he tore back into the town, truck tyres burning with the sensation of his speed, something else replaced that heaviness.

Something that felt deep rooted but yet unfamiliar. Something new that right now filled him with this crippling anxiety that commanded him to locate Venus. All other Protocols and directives were forsaken including the _'Consoling Protocols'_ that he'd programmed specifically for her.

She didn't need consoling right now. She needed protecting. He _had_ to protect her.

The chaos he approached only had him moving faster. The smoke billowing up from the buildings and the worrying glow of scattered fires. Distant cries that had his audio receptors in overdrive trying to determine if her voice was among them based on voice samples he had saved.

She couldn't be hurt. He couldn't allow that!

His voice filtration yielded no sign of her, fueling his desperation. Humans were so small and from what he'd seen so delicate! Seismic activity like this could undoubtedly be harmful. Perhaps fatal. Even he was struggling to stay on course as the event threatened to throw him off.

The scene before him was like the final hours of Cybertron. The cataclysm before him brought back uncomfortable memories that forced him onwards as the thought of Venus caught up in such danger urged him to bellow to the heavens for her.

Usually he was so in control of his emotions. So calm and collected. Now though, even despite her warnings to her of how her fellow people would not accept him, Prime transformed into his robot mode in plain sight of onlookers and stood tall amongst the flames.

There was no restraining the instinct to roar pleadingly into the dark.

"VENUS!"

And then came the distant call of her own, carried with the wind with just as much urgency.

_"OPTIMUS!"_

Hope welled up and filled his Spark as he spun to determine her direction. It only took a split second to burst off in what he assumed was the correct way.

The shrieks and gasps he heard around him rose with each leap as he changed. He almost winced at them, these humans were already frightened and the sight of him probably didn't help.

In a usual mood he would stop to reassure them. To help them if needed. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop, not until he had her back at his side where she would be safe.

When it came to Venus and her welfare, Optimus knew he was losing his self control.

Across the burning townscape, the latest jaunt sent Venus falling from atop the car she was using to try to get a better view. Optimus was large enough to spot of course amongst most things, but not through this chaos.

The girl collided with the stone road with a thud mixed with a howl of pain as her left shoulder took the scraping force of the fall.

Gritting her teeth as she clutched the affected shoulder tightly to try to subdue the throbbing sensation, she didn't resist when she was carefully though insistently pulled up by her arm.

Coming face to face with Ben as he steadied her on her feet was a mild relief, his stormy eyes glistening with equal relief and concern.

"I was looking for you, are you okay?" The young man was quick to ask, noticing the crimson scratches formed on Venus' shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." Came a brisk reply, though her attention was only half on him and half searching still. Though she did notice he didn't have the company she'd left him in when he'd offered to go ahead and buy drinks at the nearby bar.

"Where's the dog?"

The young man paused, sheepishly looking around his person and seemingly hadn't noticed it's absence. The animal had gotten lost in the commotion it seemed. His hand went for hers in a moment's change of subject.

"We've set up a shelter in the town hall, come on it'll be safe there." He pleaded with her, blonde furrowed brows expressing his urgency. As tempting as the idea of getting somewhere safe was...

"I... I can't. Not yet--look I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole story before." Venus refused with a step back, hand slipping from his with apology evident for the slight deception. For leaving the biggest part of her story out.

"I'm not travelling on my own... I'm with my friend and I left him before and he doesn't understand how things work here and I really need to find him!" Was her confession, and she felt an odd lightness in her heart when she said it.

She'd called him her friend. Yes, they were friends. There was no part of her that would question that. Right now she was the only friend he had. And he the only one who knew the truth of their journey.

Ben didn't seem bothered by the white lie. In fact he seemed concerned at the idea of someone apparently vulnerable stuck out there alone in such danger. He saw the worry in those cyan eyes that held the depth of tropical pools.

Instead he just gave a small, reassuring nod and gazes of glistening shallows met the darker depths of blues.

"Well you won't have to look alone."

Elation and gratitude filled Venus' expression and lifted it, and there was no time to waste as the duo charged off in search. The quakes weren't taking breaks now and it wasn't hard to sense the intensity growing with duration. It was enough to throw people off and damage buildings at the beginning. With its escalation the danger would only grow.

The night sky was setting in fast, though daylight would make little difference in their quest as the smoke from the fires and unsettled desert dust was too thrown into the air, creating the beginnings of a hazy fog.

But still, Venus persisted despite her understandable fears, that for once felt oddly indifferent to the current situation. Running and calling out as Ben would stop to help anyone who was still out in the open or incapacitated and make sure someone else could help them to the shelter downtown.

They searched for what felt like hours when in fact it didn't take that long to run the length of the little town's main roads, and the lack of sight of the red Semi left Venus deeply anxious. There she stood amongst the ash and dim atmosphere. She didn't reliaze how worried she felt before.

The notion of how she'd grown to care for him so much in the space of mere _days_ was sobering. It had taken now to work that out as the idea of him facing this nightmare alone subdued her own fears.

"We have to go around again, we have to keep looking--" Said blonde told Ben, who then very nearly fell into her as the seismic shifts flared aggressively and this time they would not calm or yield.

Ben recognised the danger and shook his head pleadingly as they both struggled to stay standing. "We've looked, I'm sorry its getting too dangerous now, we have to go."

Venus was not in the headspace to stop and argue. Shaking her head sincerely in retaliation, her gaze of apology before she broke into a brisk sprint away from him. "I can't just leave him out here!"

"Venus no!" Ben implored, and with a whispered curse ran after her. She could get herself killed!

She knew that. Her legs rattled with the force of the earthquake that felt like it could shatter her bones but still she ran. Right now she felt different. Hardly restrained by her usual fear or the instincts that would tell her to take Ben's hand and run for her own life.

Her only thoughts were of the kind hearted Prime she was helping.

_Run, Venus, run. He needs you!_

"Venus stop!" Ben's voice implored and she sensed him catching up, but still she ran, not stopping.

Not until a near hit from a car capsized into her path sent her skidding to the ground and gave her well meaning persuer a chance to reach her. Ben had his arms locked around her upper waist in seconds to secure her and didn't ask permission as he forced her backwards into retreat.

"No Ben wait!--"

"I'm sorry but we have to go, these buildings are going to come crashing down!" His logic expressed rather reasonably, not having much trouble moving her due to his build and advantageous position at her rear.

"Please!" Venus protested with desperation, attempting to stall him by digging the heels of her ankle boots into the pavement to make it harder to drag her. The unbearable quivers of the ground made those efforts void.

It took almost no time at all to have her safely in the downtown shelter despite her squirming protests. Through the thick oak doors, into the candlelit hall filled with the town's inhabitants and deposited gently to the floor at the front of the crowd. It wasn't just Ben who wouldn't let her back out now, the designated 'door guards' taking their job quite seriously and their burly build meant Venus had no chance of trying to escape past them.

Ben himself felt and looked extremely ungentlemanly for his actions, but he did not regret them when he saw the pavements outside splinter and fracture with mass crackles that had the sheltering refugees synchronising in a flurry of whimpers and yells.

"Don't worry, we're safe in here!" Ben bellowed across the crowd in an attempt of reassurance. The distressed noises ceased momentarily, but only flared into more commotion when dust from the stone roof snowed down onto them all as a warning.

Then the splinters in the stone roof crackled into existence to meet the screams.

Venus slinked closer to the floor, as that all familiar tightness in her chest crept it's way back from restraint.

"I don't think we are that safe..."

One last large crack verified that fear. Then dust and smoke consumed the room as the stone fell.

\--

 _"VENUS WHERE ARE YOU!"_ Optimus' calls were close to cracking into cries. Standing solitary, the dust clouds didn't do much to obstruct his digital vision. But it did cause his form to appear more menacing to any unfortunate people who were still running about outside. To them he was a looming dark silhouette with a booming baritone voice. Monstrous.

Even when he in Primely fashion offered to help them stay safe, reaching out for them clearly wasn't the best idea since when he did, he discovered just how horrifically the human race could scream.

His promises to aid them if they'd allow him fell on deaf, panic stricken ears. They all ran from him like ants would flee a descending boot.

Now he saw what Venus meant about his kind not being accepted there. They were so afraid. It seemed that his vehicle mode in public was more needed than he'd first considered. This however was not a time for hiding and refusing action.

Where could Venus and all these humans possibly be sheltering?!

He even resorted to trying to summon her attention by blasting his radio in the hopes she'd hear. 

Right now Elton John was the soundtrack of the apocalyptic town.

Fortunately, the music managed to attract someone familiar.

Barks that demanded recognition caught the Prime's attention. Eyes glistening with immediate realization, he knelt in greeting with relief as the Great Dane that Ben had managed to lose emerged from the fog and bounded up to the Autobot as the only being that hadn't feared him that night.

They seemed unharmed which was of course excellent, but the thing that caught his attention like lightning was the jacket clamped in the dogs' somewhat slobbery jaws.

Venus' glass impaled jacket.

Even half shredded and dusty Optimus recognised it instantly.

"Where did you find this, my friend?" His lifted tone demanded urgently, gesturing to the fabric with a point of an index finger.

Emitting a bark that was almost as commanding as one of Optimus' speeches, the dog spun before sprinting back in the direction that they'd come from. Leading the way. Optimus did not hesitate to follow.

Together they charged the streets, Optimus without worry of his steps damaging the road anymore than it already was. All the way to the town hall that's entrance had collapsed into a pile of rubble and ash.

The Dane skidded to a stop, pacing erratically before it dropped the jacket and howled in the rubble's direction. As if to give direction. Leaping up the chipped steps, their front paws were in seconds clawing away at the stone in an attempt to shift it.

Even an idiot would get the hint. Their Great Dane friend was indeed a good tracker.

On the other side of the blockage, the crowd had retreated as far back as they could get. The entrance itself had fallen in but the roof was just about holding on thanks to the metal rafters.

Venus and Ben were closest to the damage, clutching each other's hands without thinking much about it, both needing that wordless reassurance.

The way out was blocked and things were looking bleak, until they heard noise from outside that wasn't part of the quakes.

Surprising noises that caught everyone's attention and made the entire group go quiet.

"Is that... can anyone else hear Elton John?" Ben queried in puzzlement, leaning closer slowly to the rhythmic chords.

Venus knew that song. And she knew who else knew it too thanks to her.

"Please, please come on..." She whispered to herself in prayer as she watched and listened. Who else could it be? Please be him...

Rocks and lumps of debris shifted slowly. The only sounds were the inquisitive and hopeful murmurs of the people, and the music that became more and more clear with every shift.

Until the majority was pulled away with one massive pull and crumble. Venus winced and shielded her eyes from the blinding light that purged the smokey darkness. A harsh but hopeful light that was quickly toned down based on everyone's blinded reactions. Allowing the comforting sight of starlit eyes staring down at them all. At her in particular.

Her delighted laugh through the brightest smile couldn't be contained, breaking away from Ben's hold and moving towards him. The crowd was divided between gasps of awe and admiration and unsure shrieks.

Ben was shell-shocked, scrambling to pull her back with wide eyes.

Relief could only be briefly lived. The rafters that served as the last of the support creaked before shifting. Breaking away to collapse.

Venus' and Optimus' equally apprehensive gazes met. Base Protocols of the Autobots sparked him into action. The instinct to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. The Prime threw himself into the structure remains, arms straining as he took position holding up the rafters to keep them up.

That was all the prompting Ben needed to start moving everyone out as fast as they could run around and under Optimus' trembling legs. Nobody needed telling twice as they began retreating into the street like a stampede.

All except his human who wasn't moving without him this time.

"Venus go!" Optimus implored through struggling grunts, his feet sliding from place, back arching from the sheer effort of trying to prevent the collapse.

Venus could so easily follow the path out. The others were shouting for her to go.

There was that strange sense of bravery again.

"Not without you!" She announced stubbornly with a step closer that she quickly retracted when Optimus shifted, the weight overpowering.

A severed rafter from his right split and fell with force, the edges sharp enough to puncture the cabling between his neck and shoulder.

The sound of his pained yell was something truly able to instill dread in anyone. She herself felt a panicked pain shock her body.

"Venus, please, I cannot hold this!" His plea was laced with burning pain, injured arm failing to keep hold as green liquid bled from the wounds.

Seeing the last of the others make it out, she turned back to him, bouncing on her feet practically.

"We'll move on three. Everyone's out come on!" Now was her turn to plead, the sight of the stone crumbling and hitting his head like hail an excellent motivator. "One..."

"... Two..." Optimus continued through a groan to conceed, readying himself.

"THREE!" The two yelled in unison as Venus broke into a sprint, and Optimus let go of the roof before diving for escape.

The deafening crash behind them sent a flurry of ash and smoke that pretty much shoved them away. Venus was caught by it and went tumbling down the steps with a yelp. The locals had to back up to avoid being crushed accidentally by Optimus as he rather ungratefully half stumbled, half fell to rest kneeling over his blonde.

For minutes there was silence. While the dust settled and the fog cleared the only one who dared to move into it was the dog.

So when the dust finally cleared, the entire town gazed upon Optimus, on his knees and pressing a hand to his bleeding wound and hunched over Venus. She slumped sitting on the ground, unharmed thankfully and panting in relief. And their dog ally who was woofing in celebration as it jumped into her arms and licked the ash off her face in delight.

Silence reigned as the stares got uncomfortable, as if the people were debating how was appropriate to react.

Then the people smiled. They started to clap and cheer. They whooped and whistled in chorus with such thankfulness. Such admiration.

Venus blinked in surprise, having expected screams or for them to form a mob of sorts.

Optimus Prime was used to public attention, but the cheers and applause he was receiving here was so unexpected he froze up. No idea how to react. Though you could see the elation in his eyes.

\--

Venus was actually the last one to get to see Optimus in the aftermath, once they were sure the earthquake was well and truly over.

That was because literally everyone who lived in the town had made it their business to go and shake the hand of their robotic saviour and give their thanks. It was much like the scene of fans admiring a celebrity. Optimus did his best to interact with them all as he sat slumped against an undamaged building, where the local mechanic was kind enough to patch his wounds the best he could.

Venus had been checked over by the medic and was amazingly fairly unharmed, which she put down a lot to Ben, whom couldn't stop staring at the titan across the way with a mix of unsurity and the longing to greet him.

Chuckling softly and taking his hand, she took the man's hand and returned his actions from before as she pulled him to do just that.

Optimus noticeably perked up at the sight of his companion. The blue in his eyes got more vibrant.

"Venus.." His tone was like releasing a breath of intense relief and was so soft, leaning down despite his shoulder to be closer.

His gaze almost ignored the male with her, his attention fully hers. That longing that was destroying him all through the disaster naturally subdued into bliss the longer he just looked at her.

Venus frowned when his gaze fell at the sight of her scraped up shoulder that she'd fallen on. It was hardly comparable to the puncture he'd suffered to save her and the townsfolk, but as he reached carefully to touch it with caution, he looked like he was crippled by failure.

Those unknown instincts flared with unkind emotion in his processor.

"I failed to protect you... I do not expect your forgiveness." His tone was like that of an apologetic child who looked on the way to tears.

Almost instantly he sensed her warm touch on his hand. Her smile burned away those harsh internal criticisms.

"You didn't fail. Look around you, Optimus. We're all alive thanks to you." The sound of her murmurs were enough to warm him. If Ben hadn't been present chances are he'd have scooped her up to cradle her.

"I must thank you, Ben Knight, for protecting Venus." Prime spoke sincerely with an added nod of gratitude that had its recipient almost stumble, starstruck was a good way to put it.

"You're welcome, Sir--how do you know my name?"

"I..." Optimus stalled awkwardly, his gaze adverting them momentarily. "Heard your introductions while performing surveillance on your activities."

Venus stiffened in mortification. "Wait you followed us?!"

"... Indeed."

"Optimus!" She facepalmed.

"It was no trouble, really." Ben smiled somewhat shyly, scratching the back of his dusty head. "But we've never had a 'quake this bad. Not in the time I've lived here."

"This was not normal?" Prime picked up on and queried with evident concern.

"Definitely not. Anything normal here would just be soft shakes, maybe a few rumbles. Nothing that intense. This is Indiana, earthquakes like this just don't happen here." Ben explained to them, Venus looking to her guardian to see his expression furrowed in suspicion.

"What is it?"

Optimus didn't answer, but his systems did start up an analysis of the earthquake data recorded in his memories when he thought of a worrying possibility for it's cause.

"Huh-hey again, buddy! I'm sorry for losing you before!" Ben chuckled when the dog once again appeared to shower them with affection.

Venus too smiled and crouched, and disregarding her previous negative opinion of the pooch, she stroked him thankfully.

"I swear whenever Elton John plays you just show up, don't you?" She mused giggling, then paused with an idea.

"What about that for a name?"

"What?" Ben frowned curiously.

"Elton John!" Venus laughed, already loving the idea as she looked to her other friend for approval.

He was just still. Eyes flickering rhythmically with no response.

Placing a hand on his leg, his human was of course concerned.

"Optimus?.."

Another moment of nothing increased her worry and caused her to be even more startled when he suddenly jolted back to life.

"We must leave immediately." He stated sternly, no lighthearted nature about it. "Gather what you need Venus."

Of course the girl in question was confused. Taking a step back to look him in the eyes with question. "Why what is it?"

"I ran an analysis of the disaster to attempt to determine its cause." He explained with seriousness, implying it was hardly good news. "The results indicated its patterns greatly match seismic activity found on my homeworld. Particularly those that were not natural."

Venus' breath hitched in her throat.

"Wait, you're saying this wasn't an accident?" Ben prompted, gaze flickering between both others. "Someone meant for this to happen."

"Indeed, Ben Knight." Optimus warned gravely. "Venus is aiding me in locating a comrade I sent ahead here, before enemies from our World follow. But if this incident was indeed induced deliberately to cause catastrophe, it can only mean one thing."

Ben was quick to ask what exactly that meant. Venus however did not need to ask. Like while in transit before, when he'd calmed and told her not to worry about them. He wasn't telling her not to worry now.

Optimus' Decepticon enemies had reached Earth. And they were already ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elton John is a good boi and so is Ben XD
> 
> Next chapter will be cute and fluffy 
> 
> Also I finally worked out how to do itallics on here whoop
> 
> (The fact that the greatest ever Optimus author reads this book also makes me want to cry, you know who you are and that OP and Riley are lifeeeee and help inspire me to write this book x3 its weird but amazing that a crossover seems so easy to do haha)


	7. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus is determined to restore the starlight to Optimus Prime's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my faveriote I've written so far I think!

_"No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_   
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_   
_A revelation in the light of day_   
_You can choose what stays and what fades away_   
_And I'd do anything to make you stay_   
_No light, no light_   
_No light_   
_Tell me what you want me to say."_   
_(No Light No Light - Florence and the Machine)_

☆

Departure from Orion's Point had been expectedly swift soon after Optimus' worrying deduction. It had become clear the looming danger was already very present and that they no longer had time to waste with unneeded breaks.

Despite the fact that night would be the third spent travelling in eachother's company, they'd only made it three states away from their starting point in New York. That was mostly due to stops made to accommodate Venus' human needs and for rest. And of course their attempt to return their confirmed male passenger, now in tribute known as "Elton John", had failed.

Due to his quick loyalty and the fact the pooch was growing on Venus, he had upgraded the previous duo into a trio. With no owner found, it had been insisted by the gracious townsfolk - and their new human friend.

 _"It's pretty clear he wants to be with you two."_ Ben had explained to Optimus briefly about the undying loyalties of Earth canines while Venus prepped to leave. The Prime had been quite flattered in all honesty.

Venus only wished Ben had agreed to go with them too.

 _"You could... come with us."_ She'd offered with a tint of bashful blush blooming on her ash speckled cheeks. Stating how while she was helping guide Optimus, she appreciated how he had looked out for her during the Earthquake disaster. And perhaps she needed a fellow human as company.

But Ben quite honourably, Optimus had thought, ultimately declined.

 _"As much of an adventure it would be, I have responsibilities here I can't abandon."_ Was his reasoning put forth with an almost sad smile that had stuck in Venus' mind far from the reaches of Orion's Point and across the highways of America. Along with a piece of scrap paper Ben had written his home phone number on tucked safely in her pocket.

Out of Indiana in a matter of hours, Optimus was driving as briskly as speed limits and traffic would allow him. The atmosphere in the cab was not tense, but not lighthearted and fun like the previous times spent laughing and appreciating the radio music and scenic sites passing by.

Elton John - the dog that was, sat thankfully quite calmly in the passenger seat. Grey front paws set on the dashboard as he eagerly watched the other cars roll past with joy glinting in his sweet blue eyes. It seemed they were a blue eye exclusive club as of now.

Venus however seemed a lot more vacant. Nestled in the driver's seat, not having had a chance to change from the dusty and tattered jeans and top. Maps of the roads placed in her lap and on the seat beside her so she could give directions easily. But for the most part she was doing the opposite. Staring out of the window or blankly into her lap for periods at a time.

Optimus had to keep prompting her for help when he reached a point in the road he wasn't sure about.

She'd mumble an apology and quickly correct his course, to which he did not question until after she repeated multiple times all through the drive across Illinios and halfway into Missouri.

"Is there something on your mind Venus?" The Prime eventually queried with a curious rumble that sent waves of warmth flowing through his seats. He himself was one to dwell silently in thought, thus able to recognise her doing the same.

The blonde twitched, roused from her dwelling thoughts by his voice that drew her out rather pleasantly.

And he was correct in his assumption.

"It's just something Ben said. About abandoning your responsibilities?" She spoke softly, slowly for him to remember since he'd been present during said conversation.

A deep hum ran through the seat material to her like the most gentle tremor. "I recall, yes. Why does that trouble you?" He then queried without prying. It was more of a gentle invitation to offload onto him if she so desired and felt comfortable to. It was in no way forceful.

He was too dwelling on things more discreetly. How he worried he'd been forceful in having her join his crusade. The voice sample of her confession had been looping in his memory drives for a number of hours.

So you could call this gesture recompense even though it was no way out of his nature to offer counselling.

Venus tapped the map paper rhythmically as a form of fidgeting to ease her uneasy state. Her mind casting itself into apprehensive visions. Visions of what she'd left behind when she ran with Optimus.

"Optimus... do you have a family?" She found herself asking to help establish the context.

There was a pause as Venus assumed he was thinking.

"Could you elaborate on the term?" He requested, evidently dumbfounded.

"Okay." She hummed as her mind searched itself for the best words that he would understand.

"Family is... a group of individuals that share um.. characteristics and are related. Which means they share DNA--" Venus cut herself off abruptly when she decided the chances of Optimus knowing what DNA meant was extremely slim.

"... It means they come from the same source and are made of some of the same parts. A shared creator." Yes, that felt like a better explanation. "A family is ... people who care enough to do anything for you. And they're always there for you when you need them."

Optimus didn't speak or question while the human explained. Venus didn't know if that was because he didn't understand and was trying to, or he did and was digesting the definition mentally.

"It is not a term we would use on Cybertron, since we are not created in a similar manner as you describe." He answered eventually after silent moments of deliberation where Venus noticed that he'd decreased his driving speed. "But since we are speaking in Earthen terms, I believe you would call my fellow Autobots my _'family'_."

That made sense, Venus thought as she nodded softly in understanding. While anything was possible considering Optimus was a sentient alien robot hailing from a distant world, she wasn't sure the idea of them having children seemed completely possible.

And there was no way Optimus wanted to start explaining the complexities of Cybertronian reproduction to one who seemed so young.

"Though I like this term, _'family'_." Optimus repeated the phrase and it rolled off his vocal chords as if it were natural in his vocabulary.

"Do you have a family, Venus?"

Venus tensed up, mind casting itself through memories as she nodded with guilt. Worrying scenarios creeping their way in and tainting them.

She could see the faces of her family so clearly.

Her mother, frantically calling every friend Venus had, current or distant to check if she was in their company. Fingers knotted in her hair with stress when there was no sign. Susan Jones was one known to become stressed often through emotion and her work. And in extreme worry become somewhat... berserk. Venus always worried that she'd inherited that quality from her.

She pictured the remorse in her elder sister's hazel eyes. Watching with hope by the window as her mother continued her desperate search, gaze praying that Venus would come bounding up the porch steps of their home. Jupiter Jones always was there when her little sister needed support. But with her just gone.... would Jupiter think she'd not been enough?

"... I do."

There was a brief pause of quiet. She barely noticed as Optimus' truck mode slowed to an almost stop.

Elton John emitted a concerned grumble, clambering from the dash and tilting his head as his attention became all hers.

"Venus..." Prime's tone was rooted in deep concern. "Your eyes appear to be... _leaking?_ "

Venus frowned and as she blinked, felt familiar wetness making her eyelashes soggy. Glancing in the truck's rear-view mirror, she saw she had tears making her vision glassy, trickling delicately in lines down her cheeks.

The Semi trailed sensitively to a full stop for the first time in hours in a conveniently situated layby.

" _Venus_." He repeated with increased softness. A gentle request for her to allow him to help. He wanted to help.

 _Please, you can confide in me._ His actions all but urged.

"I left my family behind." Her voice was barely above a whisper. An admission that made her heart ache.

"You asked me to go with you and I didn't think about them... how worried they'd be. I'll just have disappeared to them."

Venus' body language was loose and upset, but you could feel how tense and uptight Optimus had become even in his vehicular mode.

The stiffness of guilt that only worsened as whimpering little sobs left the girl's mouth.

The solid form of the Prime was silent, listening intently as Venus offloaded about her loved ones. She tearily recalled how her mother used to throw birthday parties with the most spectacular space decorations that left the other kids in awe, and how with any problem she ever had in school, Susan would be straight there fighting ready and accepting nothing but a victory for her child. How her sister took her to her first nightclub, and how she protected her from the advances of men who wouldn't take no for an answer. Venus' laugh was cracked with a cry as she finished that tale with how Jupiter had kicked the men in a very painful place with her platform stilettos she always danced in flawlessly.

Optimus learned how fiercely protective Susan was over her daughters. That she could be pushy and somewhat forceful but that she did it out of love. He was told how Jupiter took up the role of a second mother almost. Why she and Venus were so close in the absence of what she called a 'father'."

Venus ended up slumping gradually down into the seats the more she recounted, the more her sobs subsided with each fond story. Crying was exhausting to the human body it seemed, Prime could sense it. The entrancing lull of the heat radiating from his seat was _very_ deliberate in its goal.

She barely noticed as the driver's seatbelt moved by the command of its sentient owner, curling thrice around her form and easing her down onto the seats.

Instant comfort warmed her through that contact. Laying on her stomach, her wet cheeks were pressed against the leather that didn't feel synthetic. It was like being sprawled on the sun-kissed soft sands of a tropical paradise.

That warmth was paradise.

Any cries that were left in her body were half hearted, that heat working to dry them up. The last of them slipped out muffled by the leather comfort her face was pressed into needingly.

Elton had moved to the end of the seats as the girl lay herself down, as if he understood her need for the spot over his. Observing her briefly, the blue Great Dane added to the comfort by laying at her feet, head resting on her upper thigh tenderly.

Sleep drew her easily, her mind desperate for the recharge and solace. Her body safe without doubt, encased in living armour, that protective hold of the seatbelts not budging, and embraced in the deep heat of her friend.

 _More than a friend?_ Was her last lazy consideration while her heavy eyelids eased shut.

She was already half gone by the time Optimus muttered something that wouldn't have sat right with her if she were fully aware. His voice low, the most remorseful he'd felt since her words in Orion's Point.

Optimus Prime had learned what family meant to the inhabitants of Earth. What he'd snatched his companion from without consideration.

"Forgive me..."

\--

It was a long time before Venus woke up. To her surprise when she finally did however, Optimus had stayed fairly on course using the signs that directed towards the West Coast.

Her long sleep had meant she was much more calm and collected. All those dried tears cleaned away with a single slurp from Elton's tounge right across her face. He was rather happy to see her happy.

Optimus was evidently happy that her state had improved, but he was once again silent for the most part. Though as they drove this time he did have his radio on lowly without protest or Venus having to ask for the music.

The human resumed her duty of guiding their course using the maps while Prime handled the driving. Elton, she decided mentally, could be the lookout. And guard dog.

Despite the fact the journey had become much more urgent and she knew Optimus didn't want to be making unneeded stops, he kept asking if she needed anything or would like a rest or as he named the terms, "take a leak" or "refuel."

Venus grimaced every time he used the bathroom phrase. She swore she'd have him using a new and less cringeworthy term before they reached California.

Halfway into Kansas, Venus took the opportunity to clean herself up and get out of her dirty attire.

Her previously immaculate hair was ruined beyond repair without a stylist, permed bouncy curls flattened from the chaos, leaving her natural loose wavy curls resting down the back of her red jacket, the natural choice since her denim jacket had been shredded by the earthquake. Wearing her last clean top - a black strapless crop top and feeling the climate was warming the further West they got, Venus opted for denim shorts and lacey cute knee high socks that had silver stars embroidered on them to match her black ankle boots.

Buying types of food that she could eat in transit also seemed smart so they could save time that way. Explaining the numerous 7-Eleven bags set in the footwell.

While shopping Venus asked if she could use their store phone. The distraught faces of Susan and Jupiter still burned in her thoughts.

It had been out of order.

After eating a couple of the premade sandwiches to see her through the night, when they passed the state border she made the joke that "they weren't in Kansas anymore."

Optimus didn't get the joke. So Venus ended up telling the story of 'The Wizard of Oz' as context, while doing some winged eyeliner on herself to pass the time.

Optimus acknowledged her storytelling, but again was mostly quiet, focused on the path ahead.

The hours rolled by like that, through the state and into the next further and further West. Into Colorado in a matter of hours. Venus would tell the occasional fable to make everything more entertaining.

Nothing seemed to uplift her guardian robot. Not in Colorado, or then in Utah. While another afternoon rolled by spent driving, she only then discovered that Optimus' truck mode was accurate down to the fact it had a bed situated in the back. Allowing her a proper place to rest.

When she awoke again it was nighttime. They'd reached the Nevada desert.

Resting her head on the dashboard she contemplated silently.

"Optimus?" She eventually piped up, now far into the early hours of the morning. She'd slept for a good period, meaning time was ahead and she could make it through the night without desiring rest. Their fifth night together.

"Is there something you need Venus?" His first words he'd spoken in the state of Nevada, low and attentive.

She lifted her head from resting on her arms upon the dash to look nowhere in particular while addressing him. "No... but do _you_ need to stop off and rest? Recharge, refuel anything like that?"

There was a brief pause before a simple yet gentlemanly fashioned answer.

"I am fine, thank you."

"Since Kansas we've been driving for almost a day straight, surely you must be tired?" Venus reasoned, soft frown setting in.

"I thank you for your concern, dear Venus. But I assure you I am functioning well enough." Optimus reassured quietly. But not well enough since Venus wasn't convinced.

He was acting off again, like the night they almost ran over Elton John.

So Venus made up a quick excuse that Elton needed to relieve himself, earning a puzzled look from said dog as if to question, and leading to Optimus slamming on his breaks almost instantaneously for fear of more 'lubricant' being expelled onto his interior.

Well, that had worked a little too well... But at least she'd got him to stop.

Rubbing where her elbow had hit the dash from the instant stop, the girl hopped out of the cab with Elton in tow, boots crunching atop the grainy sand as she glanced around, taking in the night. Unlike New York even though it was dark the air was still pleasantly warm. The only light source was Prime's headlights that cut through the black easily.

The breeze shifted sand around in perplexing motions, as if they were predesigned. It entranced Optimus enough to transform, slowly standing and letting sand pour in mass from every nook and cranny of his frame it could have situated itself in. Earning a simple sigh. Elton however seemed to love the sand and preoccupied himself playing in it.

Venus eyed the robot currently resembling a sandy waterfall, smiling warmly as she set herself down on a conveniently placed boulder, settling herself comfortably with a little shuffle.

"Will you sit with me?" She requested hopefully, gesturing to the wide space around her.

Something warm flickered in the glass of Optimus' eyes, and he obliged even though the idea of simply sitting and wasting time was not preferable. Venus was propped up with her legs crossed in position. Optimus found himself mirroring her without much thought.

Her smile at the sight of this god like titan imitating her, a simple human, was as bright as the star like planet she was named after.

"Is this not... correct?" He wasn't sure how to take her seemingly amused reaction, stiffening in awkwardness.

"You look perfect." Was her response that she could tell had made Optimus bashful despite his inability to smile. You could see the glint in his eyes that had been lacking somewhat recently. Reminding her of her reasoning for having him sit.

"What's going on with you?" She practically whispered delicately, making sure they were locked in eye contact. So he couldn't doubt she truly cared.

Optimus was quick to try to dismiss her, first puzzled by what she meant. Once she was more specific he reasoned that she must have been mistaken.

Until she brought up what he said when he thought she'd already fallen asleep.

"What did you mean, _'forgive me'_?"

The way his frame released its stiffness, his back arching as he slumped downwards was conceding.

"I did not think you had heard..." Prime mumbled, bringing his legs from the crossed position to rest his heels on the sand, hands resting on his thighs like a dignified gentleman sitting in an armchair.

"I came to Earth with the intention of ensuring the survival of my people. I did not know that your world was inhabited when I selected it." Optimus began to explain himself, apparently attempting to avoid eye contact with her as he turned his head intentionally away.

"As a result, I now hold the guilt of placing humanity in the wrathful path of the Decepticons."

Venus didn't speak up yet, rather let him get out all of what was bothering him. Her gaze was attentive and compassionate, focused on him solely. There was a glint in her incandescent eyes that conveyed perfectly without her having to speak any words. They stared into his eyes and penetrated all of his safeguards. Right into his spark itself.

Her gaze told him it wasn't his fault. That whatever he tried to apologise for whether it be valid or not.

That look was something he felt he did not deserve. In fact it had the opposite of the intended effect. The worries and concerns that pricked his mind aggressively had him slide from his sitting position and fall to his knees briskly enough to cause a shudder that startled Elton and made Venus slip off her own boulder seat.

It was not physical pain or the injury to his shoulder that brought him to his knees, hunched like a sword ran through his chest. It was remorse. Anguish that Venus saw corrupt the beautiful galaxies of his vision and darken them like shadows that she couldn't bare.

Before Optimus could continue his confession, she was already kneeling in the dust before him, hands placed upon his anxiously.

That contact let her feel as his entire body trembled for a moment.

Then, he spoke.

"I have been destructive thoughtlessly. I should never have coerced you into abandoning your life and family."

Finally, there it was. As guilty as Optimus' vocalizers could generate, and with an equally contrite expression that stole the light from his eyes. Like stars perishing to the abyss of the dark.

The human girl's eyes became glassy, lips parted, eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty. The blue mass of her irises noticeably dilated when the puzzle pieces slid themselves into place in her mind.

He'd already admitted he'd been with her constantly that afternoon in Orion's Point...

"You heard me talking to Ben..." She whispered in realization, her grasp on his hand becoming clammy.

It was her. He'd been stressed about _her_.

"Optimus... I didn't mean.." Her own voice splintered before she could try to justify herself. By the look of him she'd very well broken his heart. She'd extinguished the stars in his eyes.

"I was wrong." Her broken voice threatened to choke her words but they were determined. Truthful.

There was that bravery that only seemed to appear for her Prime.

A flicker of starlight reignited his eyes momentarily. Hopeful light. It compelled him as his hand Venus was clutching shifted, fingers scooping and allowing her to slide into his palm while looking to check if she protested. She settled into that hold immediately, and they found she somehow fit perfectly sitting in his palm, fingers curled to support her back while his thumb gave her something to hold onto as he brought her into the sky with him. Those galaxies were closer than ever.

"I was scared when I met you... it was true. I didn't want to come because I was in shock and scared. I didn't have time to think." Now was the time for her confession and he deserved to hear it.

"But now Optimus I don't regret it, any of it..." Her voice strengthened the more she spoke. Her strength in those words to mend the wound she'd inflicted in his heart.

"Not even the earthquake... my family, that is on me, not you." Yes, as crazy as that felt to say, the danger only made the journey she was on even more ethereal. Like it was needed.

She found herself reaching upwards, fingers cast in the hopes of touching the starlight in his eyes.

Optimus obliged without question, bringing his other hand to cup her as she ascended to his face level. Now Venus could see them so clearly. His eyes now a darker hue of blue than usual.

Her hand found its way to his mask, resting there almost naturally. Just as their gazes meeting felt more than instinctive.

"I wouldn't change meeting you for the world. Not one single thing." Her voice was chocked now, but in a good way. A tender way. Because she was crying again, but in deep realization and contentment. She would not change being with him. Even the way she'd left her family if it meant she could hold onto this feeling.

Optimus knew that Primes were expected to be omnipotent in themselves. To be forever strong and that their emotions could never be allowed to cloud their duties. He knew he had a weakness that he did well to keep hidden from his Autobots.

Emotion.

He never let himself break before them. He couldn't let them see him ever be unsure or distressed. How could they follow a faulted leader like that?

Venus saw his faults, and he saw how she was looking at him. A little vainly, how he wished the others could. With ultimate and unconditional faith. Her touch and gaze could not deny it. That faith radiated from her smile, her eyes, her touch. They relit the starlight of his eyes. The light cast the blue reflection over her form and engulfed her.

Optimus learned just how brightly the eyes of a human could shine.

To him she was like a star, who's celestial warmth was guiding him through his insecurity and across the plains of her planet.

To her, he was the embodiment of space itself. His body was the strength and destructive force of nature, his kindness the empathy that was creation. But his eyes, they were a gateway to the furthest and most quintessential reaches of starlight systems. An eternity starlight captured and gazing at her like she was a goddess deemed worthy of such a privilege.

Words were not needed to express that deep awe that connected them in this moment. Now there could be no doubt of the admiration Optimus and Venus shared for eachother.

The only worry that wormed its way in now in each of their minds was simple.

They would soon be parted, as was the deal once they located B-127.

Despite the urgency, neither were in a hurry to move. The night sky still hung heavy in its darkest final hour, suffocating all but a few natural stars.

So they decided they would wait for the dawn. With the excuse that it would be safer to drive in the daylight. But it was truly because as the Prime knelt there in the sand, hands held to his face and allowing his star like human to lay her cheek against his as they awaited the sun, stalling was all they could do to make the time last.

When the twilight sky set in, and when Venus' planetary namesake would rise as the morning star, they would leave.

Within that new day, they would reach Brighton Falls.

Optimus and Venus would be out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was sad fluff... it was just how it turned out haha. This ended up being way longer than I anticipated oops!
> 
> But I'm extremely proud of this! Its the first time in a long time I can recall getting emotional over my writing, and I really loved it. This is a therapeutic book for me to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Next chapter: they're almost in Brighton Falls... I think you can guess who they'll meet next ;)


	8. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes for Optimus and Venus with admissions, new arrivals, and the prospect of losing it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it was a pain posting this it went up like three times but in the wrong formats. 
> 
> But anyway let's end the year the right way, with some galaxy eyed Autobots ;)

_"I saw the life inside your eyes_   
_So shine bright, tonight you and I_   
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_   
_Eye to eye, so alive_   
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky."_   
_(Diamonds - Rhianna)_

☆

The crisp blue hues of the Pacific brightened the horizon ahead as the Western edge of America beckoned them ever nearer. To what would be the end of the road - quite literally.

All the while since crossing the border into California, Optimus had been sending out a transmission through what he described to Venus as a 'comm link'. A simple message to his comrade that repeated over and over through the radio and broadcasted across miles of radius.

_"B-127, I pray this message finds you."_

_"We are here. We are coming!"_

Venus of course had noted the warming use of "we". That her Prime wanted B-127 to know of her participation. And Elton's too it implied.

As agreed, once the planet Venus itself had risen with the breaking dawn, the trio had gotten on their way with mutual reluctance to part touch.

Just before departure was when Optimus had surprised her with a gift.

He had brought it out from a secret compartment in his chest to present it to her. At her touch it had shrunken to fit in the palm of her hand, jewel like gold reflecting as a twinkle in her surprised eyes. Upon the smooth case engraved was the symbol of his people, the Autobots, with the backdrop of a eight point star that his own body insignias did not possess. Protected by said shell a backdrop of infinite night sky so realistic it was like she could pluck the stars from it if she so desired. The stars navigated by a single golden needle attached at the centre.

A compass, Venus recognised it as. Possibly the most enchanting compass ever crafted.

She had queried curiously as to why Optimus had bestowed such an immaculate item to her.

His answer had been oddly elusive, but his imploring tone implied that there was more to the gesture that met the eye.

_"My gift of gratitude to you, for all you have done for me. Though I ask that you are never without it. Keep it with you Venus, always."_

The valued gift sat in her palm as its new owner gazed out of the window to watch the passing trees, able to enjoy the scenery passing by now that she no longer needed to consult the maps. The signs that had recently come into proximity directing them to Brighton Falls had elated the mood in the cab and it vibrated off not just Venus, but Optimus too.

That was until Optimus suddenly told her to brace, and before she could even begin to feel puzzled or question him, the seatbelt flew around her waist and chest, pinning her against the back of the seat with no hope of moving.

His speed shot to the hundreds impossibly, forcing Venus' stomach into nauseating somersaults at the drastic U-Turn Optimus achieved in bare seconds, screeches half deafening the poor passengers from the friction of his tyres skidding painfully against the road.

"Optimus what are you doing?!" The slightly sickly blonde shrieked, hands gripping the seatbelt in an attempt of easing the shock. And quickly stuffing the compass safely into her shorts pocket. Bringing her knees to her chest in instinctive panic, she managed to steady her uneasy vision to learn they were now heading _away_ from the signs leading them to Brighton Falls.

"You're going the wrong way!" She groaned in confusion as she clung to the belt, turning to see poor Elton looking rather sick as he was strapped in awkwardly by his belly beside her. She wasn't feeling much better and was quite sure if Optimus didn't either stop or decrease his speed within moments he'd have yet another earthly 'lubricant' splattered into his interior.

"Optimus!-oh god at least slow down!" Venus' body turned rigid, hands slamming onto the window ridge of the door for support as she tried to plead with him. For once apparently he wasn't listening to her and she had no idea why or what he was doing.

Sometimes her mother had road rage that caused her to speed irresponsibly but the way Optimus was hurtling along was just insane. Up until now, even before she'd briefed him on American driving laws he'd been patient and considerate when it came to traveling. But now it was like they were competing in Formula 1 as the semi weaved between the other cars effortlessly and broke the speed barrier of any earth based vehicle.

He'd broken their vehicular records - and Venus' health as she banged rather desperately on the window pane when she felt danger bubbling low in her abdomen.

"Windows open. _Right now!_ -"

The last thing she wanted to do was to spend another afternoon scrubbing Optimus' seats clean and get stuck with the hovering stenches that even bleach wouldn't be able to purge. If she was going to be sick she would do it outside.

The glass slid down so fast Venus almost tumbled out head first, but luckily the seatbelt and her hold on the frame saved her. Fresh air hit her and she inhaled it in a deep, needing gasp.

After a few gulps of salty air her stomach settled, and since Optimus finally decided to decrease back to a gentle speed, she could see the treeline had thinned drastically into bush and sandy sidewalks. And the smell of salt grew more prominent as the bush faded.

Replaced instead by cyan waves as vibrant and deep as Venus' eyes, spanning for miles all around them.

Sunlight cut through the gloomy clouds in beams and fell upon the water, making it sparkle, that soft sea breeze flowing through Venus' hair and quickly making her forget about that urge to puke.

The waves entranced her as they passed over, and she looked up to find them on possibly one of the most famous bridges in the country.

She'd always wanted to visit San Francisco. Now here they were on the Golden Gate itself.

Resting her forearms on the window sill she sighed, taking in that glorious sea air as the sights whipped past, and Elton stuck his head out and admired beside her with relieved slobbery pants. Anticipating the city fast approaching ahead of them.

"As beautiful as this is... Brighton Falls is the other way, Optimus."

"Indeed, but the objective is to locate B-127." The Prime responded smoothly.

"... Yeah, but in Brighton Falls, that's what you said." Her voice indicated lack of clarity.

Optimus it seemed, wasn't to be the one to give the answers this time.

Rapid and almost excitable beeps fast approached the Semi with increasing pace. It could have been for any other driver or reason but somehow Venus felt like the racket was for them. A shout in the hope of being heard.

A bright flash of yellow in the side view mirror caught her attention. Framed by the _"OBJECTS IN THE MIRROR ARE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR"_ slogan as it zigzagged to Optimus' other side.

Scrambling across the seats to the passenger window, it rolled down readily for her to poke her head out, and as she did, she was met with the new model black and yellow Camaro that reached and matched their pace as it drove alongside.

It was odd, but the girl instinctively felt something special, and increasingly familiar about that vehicle.

"Optimus... is this?.." Hopeful unsurity queried as she brushed her windswept locks back for a better view.

There was a brief pause, but the way Optimus' seats warmed in reaction was telling enough, along with his tone.

"Dear Venus, meet B-127."

\--

The ecstatic pace meant that in almost no time at all, both vehicles had departed from the busier stretch of society and safely within the cover of nearby forest, Optimus popped open his door and allowed Venus, followed by Elton, to bounce out eagerly before he transformed and stood to full height that thankfully was still obscured by the treeline.

The blonde stretched her legs for a moment to ease the stiffness of her muscles as their canine occupied himself sniffing out the new exciting area. Looking over to the Camaro parked across the small clearing from them. She felt unusually reserved, almost nervous to meet the scout. Perhaps it was because she knew how important he was, not just to Optimus.

Though she was taken aback and not entirely sure how to react when as said scout transformed, a human woman slid out of his driver's door and came to stand on the grass.

She wore a dark emerald jacket that Venus had to admit was rather fashionable, and her thick chocolate hair did little to obscure the fresh scratches on her face.

The brunette locked eyes with the parallel blonde. Their equally dumbfounded looks signalling neither were expecting to see a fellow human in such circumstances.

Venus found herself glancing up at Optimus as she stepped forward because it appeared the others weren't going to make the first move, and her look up was as if to ask for approval. He nodded in consent, looking as surprised by the extra human as she was.

Looming over the brunette and by the looks of things only standing to around the height of Optimus' shoulders, Venus actually found B-127 simply adorable! That bright pop of yellow, his littler stature, his baby like face that seemed not so inquisitive... actually more wary.

She pursed her lips as she raised a hand, trying to think of something friendly yet reassuring to start with, which only resulted in the spooked looking scout in seconds jumping back, grabbing his own girl and before Venus knew what was occurring his right arm now harboured a futuristic blaster. Firing up and aimed at the blonde's tiny form.

Her shriek was cut short by Optimus as he in the briskest effort was standing before her in just as quick a move as his comrade, his own body a shield should shots be taken.

The way he spoke then. Venus hadn't heard that kind of darkness or warning come from him before.

 _"B-127! Stand down!"_ He practically snarled each syllable with the lingering threat of retaliation. Hand raised in warning, but ready to be deployed as a fist.

The threat had gravity enough to have the armed scout recoil in sheer shock of his leader's demeanor. The way the faint pupils of his eyes shrunk in trepidation. All present fell speechless.

Optimus took note, and while sympathy and guilt pricked his subconscious it was already too swamped with fierce protective instinct, triggered by again the odd but deep rooted sense he still failed to make sense of. Though he saw that his comrade did now seem wary enough not to fire, and so defusing his own aggression to a calmer manner, he stepped back, knelt down slowly to the ground beside his companion who was feeling a little naked without her robotic shield.

The Prime cupped her from behind, looking up to face B-127 with a proud bright flicker in his eyes as he presented her.

"Venus is our friend. She will _not_ harm you, soldier."

The brunette that was currently being clutched up to her robot's chest put her hands to his chin, drawing his attention down to her for a moment. Optimus picked out fragments between the inaudible speech but it seemed reassuring by the way B-127's frame released its tenseness like an exhale.

His friend had clearly been touched by humanity in the same way he had.

\--

Now the hostility had been extinguished, answers and catching up could begin.

Charlie - who the scout had been very ecstatic to introduce, had been asked to hang back along with Venus as the two Autobots went off to catch up in private.

It seemed she and B-127, now going quite appropriately the blonde thought by _"Bumblebee",_ were close. Perhaps as close as she and Optimus, whatever they were now...

The two girls sat on a mossy log side by side, both gazing off into the treeline to watch for the return of their respective robots. In the absence of their return, an awkward silence had taken over.

They'd done basic introductions, but now their Autobots weren't there neither were really sure what to say.

The occasional polite smile and glance at the other occurred, Charlie twiddling her thumbs while Venus played with a strand of her hair.

"Your jacket is cool." Charlie finally broke the silence with the most comfortable enthusiasm she could muster, nodding to the faithful crimson leather wrapped around Venus' chest.

"Thanks.. I really like yours too, the colour is gorgeous." Venus replied truthfully as she admired the battered but still beautiful green clothing. The weathering probably explained Charlie's cuts, but she chose not to bring them up.

Then they looked ahead once more, and the silence resumed except from sounds of Elton tumbling around chasing rabbits.

"... I'm sorry, I'm not usually this... socially awkward." Venus laughed lightly after a minute, pushing her hair back with one smooth brush of her hand.

"People aren't really my area." Charlie shrugged back, swinging her legs a little absentmindedly.

"You were good with Bumblebee though, before." Venus hummed in acclaim, the image of said mech towering with his blaster ready to shoot her still a little burned into her memory.

"Bee's sorry about that. Humans and him... not been a great combo so far apart from me, you just spooked him a bit." Came an apology on Bumblebee's behalf to which Venus of course could sympathise. It was one of her main worries concerning Optimus. How cruel people could be towards those they didn't understand.

"What's the deal with you two then?" Charlie added as a twinkle of curiosity glinted in her eyes. Referring of course to Venus and her Prime.

Charlie turned to sit facing Venus now. "I mean he looked ready to rip Bee apart if it meant you'd be okay."

"Optimus and me, we're..." Venus started off that reply strong, turning to face Charlie back, but as it came time to actually state a word, she found herself speechless.

What term could possibly describe their relationship?

"... Friends?" A moment of muddled deliberation resulted in. But it was in no way assured. More like a question posed towards Charlie, and beyond. Were they mere friends still?

"No way. Me and Bee are friends. The best of friends." Charlie shook her head adamantly. "But you two... that's something more."

_Something more..._

Venus couldn't help but cast her mind back to her last crying fit, when Optimus had comforted her in a way that before all this she wouldn't have thought possible.

She remembered how she felt, pressed, no, cuddled against those warm seats, safe in the haze of affection and trust and...

Yes, she recalled contemplating this as the lull of sleep had taken her.

_More than a friend._

Then what exactly were they?

Crunches of steps atop branches and leaves fast approached, drawing Venus from her thoughts and fairly quickly ending the conversation, though in honesty the woman wasn't sure if she even would have known how to answer.

Plush treelines were gently parted, familiar blue eyes lay gaze on Charlie and Venus as Optimus stepped into view, Bumblebee coming close behind and taking his place at his side.

Venus caught sight of Bee staring down at her and it didn't take much to identify the apologetic remorse in his puppy eyes.

In return he received her warmest smile, a look of forgiveness, and a gentle wave up to him. In turn leaving him evidently relieved and a little bashful as he gave a soft wave back.

"We have successfully broadcast the signal for our fellow Autobots to follow and rendezvous here." Optimus was relieved to announce, based on the lightness of his voice and his relaxed stance. However there was a reluctance there too, in the way he spoke. Venus felt it in the way he almost didn't seem to want to look at her. And when he did he seemed almost anguished.

"... Thus our agreement has reached its end, Venus. I indeed vowed to return you home once B-127 was found." He stated, as was their original terms. That they would part ways, that she would go home.

Venus had been so reluctant to go in the beginning. Now the knowing that their time was up was causing a twist in her stomach and a drag in her heart.

Optimus wouldn't let it show, but his spark hung just as heavy and his command processor was going mad in protest with the idea.

"... So soon?" She barely got out, a low broken whisper as her face fell.

That look had Optimus kneeling in moments, the prospect of her unease practically pulling him down like an invisible force. A metallic hand extended, forefinger hovering at her cheek and tracing it like the stroke of a feather.

"Does the prospect of reuniting with your family not please you?" He asked in clarification. From everything that had occurred with Venus' mental state he had assumed the sooner she was back with them the better. That she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"No, it does..." Trailing off, her hand found its way to his touch, the best she could hold his hand. Of course she missed them. Susan and Jupiter had certainly appeared in her dreams the last few nights.

Then again, feelings just as compelling urged her to refuse.

"It just feels so... sudden."

"I understand." Optimus murmured lightly, touch smoothing back her hair in one slick motion. Since he knew his touch was soothing to her. Truthfully, he had not considered her to be so forlorn concerning their departure.

Perhaps it was a little sudden...

"Then perhaps, you could stay to meet my comrades when they arrive. There is no rush to go, dear one." The Prime suggested with soft, tender exhilaration at the idea. Yes, his Autobots _should_ meet her. After all she was the reason they would all soon be reunited.

But beyond that. Venus would be with him longer. That notion truly gave him solace.

The idea elated her just as much. Her lips parted into a joyous smile, practically bouncing with excitement.

"I'd love that." Her voice was a little husky, but delighted. Warm little hand now resting affectionately on the cheek of Optimus' mask.

Only then Prime noticed he'd drawn her up to his eye level without even knowing. Practically cradling her.

Blinking a couple of times he felt a little embarrassed, since he was in the presence of a comrade. He had to maintain a leader's stature.

"Uhh... sorry to break it up." The other female in their company piped up.

Venus and Optimus both tore their attentions from one another to find Bumblebee, Charlie, and Elton John all staring at them. Bee looked staggered at the sight. Charlie, she was unreadable.

"But what are we gonna do until they show up?" Charlie rightly posed to them. Space travel wasn't a quick thing, the arrival of the Autobots could take some time.

Optimus had not considered that.

Having been on the planet just that bit longer than his leader, Bumblebee's radio crackled to life to vocalize some ideas.

\--

As relative locals to the area, it was the turn of Charlie and Bumblebee to become the guides.

Of course there was a multitude of sights to see throughout the city. For evident reasons they could only tour the populated areas in vehicle modes but the quiet little sounds of wonder and appreciation that rumbled through him like the gentle waves lapping at the nearby shores.

Venus watched with her arms resting on the passenger windowsill, just taking it all in with quiet appreciation much like her driver.

Bumblebee was far more vocal and excited, again the air was filled with rapid beeps and honks. Delighted that for once, he was leading the charge down the streets that dropped suddenly into a sharp hill slope.

The first drop Venus shrieked from the unexpected, yanked back from the window by Prime's seatbelt embracing her securely.

Charlie she learned quite quickly was rather fearless. Her whoops as they descended echoed back on the breeze, cheers flying all around and in turn, igniting laughter in Venus too.

Suitably inspired, rolling down Optimus' window once more, leaning out and feeling that glorious coastal air whip through her hair and kiss at her skin.

She raised her hands to the sky, reclined her head, and she cheered. She cheered in joy of the moment as it burst out vocally, in contentment of their positive predicament. For the company she was in.

And she could only cheer louder as Charlie mirrored, Elton howled to join too, Bumblebee honked even louder, and through the soft leather under her, she felt Optimus give the softest of laughs.

Their drive inevitably lead back to the coast. The glorious bay that nestled those immaculate crystal waters.

The two Autobots were drawn to the shore. The girls weren't entirely sure what exactly about it they found alluring.

Charlie took them to an area deserted and cut off enough they shouldn't be seen. After stopping to pick up ice creams to thaw off the beating afternoon sun.

For titans, their steps upon the sand were graceful, gently crunching as it settled beneath them while their gazes remained firmly on that endless, incandescent blue rolling body stretching the horizon for as far as even they could see.

Simply mesmerising. And silencing.

"Is he ever this quiet?" Venus pointed up to the stunningly quiet Bee.

Charlie shook her head with a teasing grin.

Before she could even begin to enjoy the quiet however, the energetic little scout had broken free of captivation and was promptly off splashing in the shallows following their dog's sprint there.

And before they knew it then, Bumblebee had grabbed both girls and dragged them into the surf with him.

That was how the rest of the afternoon rolled on. The warm water being thrown around with jubilation amongst games and silly antics. All except Optimus, who after finding fascination with the local jellyfish that braved the shallows, was far more content watching from the shore. He got quite enough solace just from seeing them happy, perched on a boulder as the sun rolled away beneath the horizon.

Eventually they left the waves, and he got to observe as Venus appeared to teach the others what she'd described as "club dancing". As he watched on, he got to appreciate them.

Charlie and Elton. Wonderful, daring new friends that he looked forward to knowing better.

Bumblebee. A name he was still adjusting too of course, but his friend was still the same brave warrior he was proud to fight aside.

And Venus. His star in human form. To him for all intents and purposes, a goddess. As brightly shining as any sun or star in the sky and as worthy of praise and respect and adoration as any Cybertronian. Or any Prime.

Impossible not to cherish, that's what she was. It had been only a mere Earth week and the thought of her going back to that city, being so far across the vast continent. Not even his advanced sensors would be able to hear her ever so consoling heart beat from that distance.

Without her, Optimus could only imagine the path ahead like a stretch of nighttime. Only this time there would be no star to light his way and walk with him. No guiding star. Just a silent, cold void where even surrounded by his Autobots, he would be alone.

"--Prime!--" The growing familiarity of some random radio clip crackled from Bumblebee's radio, signaling his approach since their footsteps on sand were that stealthy.

"Prime!--" "-Come on in--" "--The water's fine!" Bee urged, bouncing on his heels in the manner of an excitable little child. Frame soaked in salt and bits of seaweed stuck in random spots all over him.

Energy dissipated steadily, bounces ceased to a stand still from him taking in the forlorn look of his old friend. Primes were known for that stern exterior of course. Part of their omnipotent leader self presentation. The mask made it harder to pinpoint emotions on him, but his eyes said it all. The way they were dimmed, the contentment turned to longing, need.

Bee's demeanour changed to be calmer and as serious as he could get.

"--Old friend?--" The radio cutting prompted rather well fitting his concerned nature.

Optimus didn't meet his look. His gaze was firmly fixed in one direction ahead. On her, as she sat down the beach with Charlie and their dog, warming themselves cosily beside a small campfire since the night settling in did little to dry them off.

"I do not want her to go, Bumblebee." His low voice took all his strength to admit openly.

Following that admission, enlightenment bloomed within Optimus' processor.

All those nagging feelings that had plagued him of late. Those strange subroutines, new code and commands he did not recognise. And the heaviness fused with it all, cleared like disbanding fog. Words cutting through as easily as his blades.

Clarity at last. How could he have taken so long to reliaze?

All those protective instincts had flared into existence since being with Venus. _Because_ of her. _For_ her.

He'd grown so fond of Venus that he'd accommodated her in his subroutines. His first thoughts were to ensure her wellbeing both physically and emotionally. The reason he bestowed the compass to her.

She had become a part of his world and him. Beyond just a guide. One he felt unable to let go of.

Voice stronger now, gaining confidence the more he came to terms with the truth.

"... I do not want to lose Venus."

Bumblebee was oddly quiet considering most would think to compose something meaningful to say in response.

Optimus almost regretted saying anything when he caught sight of Bee trotting over to the campfire and crouching to speak with the girls.

NO!

No he couldn't tell her. That wouldn't be fair!

His feelings were not fair. Not when she had others waiting for her.

Venus' gaze held concern, sparkling cyan pouring into his now panicked blue. What had Bumblebee said?!

Bee had Charlie and Venus on his shoulders as he came back over. Primus, he only had eyes for her... makeup swept away by the sea but yet still so beautiful, her hair the most graceful mess of golden waves. She was perfect. She was everything.

"Hey, are you okay?" The words floated from her lips so beautifully, and that tilt of her head that had unruly locks fall over her face.

Staring at her made him almost forget his worries. Scooping her from Bee's shoulder into his own hold, his finger lingered against her face for a moment before clearing that damp hair away to frame her face with a soft rumble.

"I am content, as long as you are."

The warmest pink glow highlighted her cheeks, for a moment nuzzling into that touch without much thought. Apparently the default state whenever they were close now.

Bumblebee found it quite bizarre judging by how he looked between Charlie and them as if to see if she was seeing this sight too.

"Optimus?.." Venus whispered in query.

"Yes, dear one?" Murmurs guided his palm, stroking down her hair as it moved to cup her back. Her jacket was long since stripped off, making it easier to feel her heat.

Lazy blinks were all that obscured that unbreakable gaze of blues, unbroken even when Venus reached into her pocket and brought out the compass. Running a thumb over the engraved insignia.

"This isn't just a present, is it?

Prime had a talent for making his emotions unreadable, and this was one of those times he deployed said ability.

"I know you're dwelling on something, I can tell." Venus mused, standing in his palm, bringing both hands to his mask. Her time to cup his face now. "And this compass, what's it all for? What's going on in your head?"

Optimus was strong, but Venus was strong too. Her will and her compassion could reassure anyone into divulging their troubles. He had confessed to her before.

But how could he confess this? How selfish it would be if he dared ask her to stay.

The gift was perhaps the alternative, though he prayed she would never discover why exactly he bestowed it to her.

But here she was. So close. Her forehead practically resting it against the crest of his head. Then she was, the light of their eyes mingled as one.

"Dear Venus..."

There, just glimmering in the edge of her irises. A flicker of orange that did not belong.

The distant but nearing rumbles was what made them part touch, turning their attentions to the heavens above to see glows falling from the sky.

Fireballs scorching through the pitch and falling as shooting stars. An instantly recognisable sight for the Autobots present as the arrival of their own.

In that moment, Optimus Prime should have had everything.

His comrades, allies, hope of a better life on this new world, and most importantly perhaps, _her_.

That was why what happened next was something he could not have prepared for.

As assaulting shots were pumped into the sky, colliding with the friendly stars and scattering their destinations far and wide, like burning confetti.

Then came the fight, the fire. The adrenaline of battle.

But the one thing that sent the dread to his processor and paralysing pain to his spark.

She looked so pained in that relentless clawed grip.

And the prospect of losing his dear Venus became all too horribly real.

As she was tossed away, and all he could do was lunge to save her as Venus was locked in a plummeting free fall from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 5000 words bloody hell they're getting longer whoops, hope it didn't drag on! Last bit there is teasing the next chapter so it was needed XD
> 
> Cheers to everyone reading in 2020, hope to see you in 2021!


End file.
